Love in the Leaf
by 123pearlshipping
Summary: What if Naruto was never in the same team as Sasuke and Sakura, but instead a foreign ninja, and Hinata Hyuga? War is ripping the world apart. Can Naruto and Hinata show their feeling before its to late, in a world, overrun by hatered? NaruHina pairs late in story. Major events occur, but the rest is non-Canon, including the big search for Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1: the Flame Ninja

**Before I begin there are a few statements you should know. This is my first written fanfic, so judge how you have to. I am British and have not taken advanced note on Japanese language, so I won't be using words like " Kyubii" or " Chan" Also , I shall be placing myself into the story because, well….there are SO many times where I want to punch the characters I the face and now I can ^^.  
****Summary is that this is based o if Naruto was never on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura. **

The day had finally come. The day Naruto had waited for for so long. He had finally graduated from the hidden leaf Ninja academy. The day had been incredibly eventful for Naruto. He had been nearly been killed by Mizuki sensei, saved by Iruka Sensei, Mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which created over 1000 shadow clones, in full flesh and blood bodies and had finally, as we've already established, graduated from the academy.

Naruto grinned brightly as he walked down to the Ninja academy the next day, Totally unaware of a Ninja looking down on him from a rooftop. The Ninja was from his graduation class, and was one of the only ones who hadn't made fun of him. The only other was Hinata Hyuga.

" Hrmm….He's on my team apparently, is he?... Heh. This should be interesting" The Ninja said to himself.

He wasn't from the hidden leaf. Nor from the land of Fire. Or even the same continent. He was a ninja from the land of Dark flames, a very close ally of the leafs. He was like Naruto, as in he had no – one in the village. He barely existed. He understood Naruto's pain almost to the same degree as Naruto himself.

He had Dark brown hair, with traces of blonde hair underneath. He had blue eyes , like Naruto's . He wore the genin uniform of the land of Dark Flames. He didn't wear a hidden leaf headband. He wore a hidden flame headband; a flame in the middle of the headband. He appeared to be 13, just a few months older than Naruto.

" We'll see… Naruto, just what you can do. I look forward to working with you" he said to himself. And with that, a blur headed to the Ninja academy. 

Iruka sensei was reading a list of names aloud to the class of graduates, telling them which teams they were in. A shy kunoichi was listening intently, praying she would be on the same team as her crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto at that moment was just listening for him name to be called out.

" Team 7" Iruka began, " Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto's ears perked up. Who would he be with?

" Hinata Hyuga…."

Hinata could have fainted there and then. _ Naruto is on my team!? If im dreaming, don't wake me!_

"And…." Iruka was concluding " Ben Sanderson " ( **AU: Yes that's my name don't Judge xD)**

Several students began to murmur between themselves " Isnt that last name the guy rom the back flames?

" Outsider!"

One student , Sasuke Uchiha, tipped the flame ninja off " Hrm. The Black flame Ninja are a bunch of cowards. One Uchiha alone could sent them runni-"

A sword was drawn, and pressed against the Uchiha's neck. It was the weapon that belonged to the hidden flame ninja.

" Really. Well then, mate, care to explain how your clan couldn't take out one rouge ninja of your same precious clan?" He spoke calmly. He didn't even turn to look at Sasuke.

" GET YOUR WEAPON AWAY FROM SASKUE!" Another student, Sakura Haruno Shrieked.

" Go on then . Cut me up" Sasuke casually spoke. He believed his Uchiha lineage would protect him from a single scratch

The Hidden Flame ninja pulled his weapon against Sasuke neck cutting him so he bled. And he did bleed. He lost a somewhat large amount of blood for such a small cut.

The Girls in the class (Aside from Hinata) went ballistic about it. The "Sasuke fan club" As they were known started to shout at the Ninja, Ben, who had cut him.

"You can't do that to Sasuke!"

"outsider!"

Ben closed his eyes and calmly spoke. "you are right. I am an outsider. And as an outsider, nothing that happens in this village affects my country" He then opened his eyes "And I don't mind if you die"

With that, the Sasuke fan club shuddered and returned to their seats. All they guys sweatdropped.

"Wow" Thought Naruto" These girls are downright mental"

Iruka sighed and continued going down the list

**How'd you like it? Yes I know what your thinking " He's a guy!" well, to all of you , guys like anime as well y'know! Hope you are looking to part 2. Please review to show what you think. Auf weidersehen!( Goodbye, for those who don't speak German Teehee- I do ^^)**


	2. Chapter 2: Teammates

**Hello Everyone! Its Me again, with another Chapter to "Love in the Leaf"**

Naruto walked outside, and stared up at the sky. He was in ecstasy. He was now a Ninja, and, fortunately, he didn't have to deal with that bone- head Sasuke.

"Yo, Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned to see Ben, the Flame Ninja, standing behind him. Naruto had been here before. Someone tries to be nice, and then ends up beating him up.

"I'm not an idiot! You'll beat me up if I let my guard down"

Ben raised an eyebrow " Baka. Look, Uzumaki, I don't know why everyone hates you, but we're on the same team, and frankly, I have no problem with you" It was true. Ben had no quarrel with Naruto.

Naruto, with his own rights, after being abused by the villages of the leaf for years, was sceptical.

" Why should I trust you? You villagers have been abusing me all my life"

Ben looked him square in the eye. "Because I'm not from this village, am i?"

Naruto was shocked. He never thought that someone would try like this to be his friend. He had lived his life in solitude, with only the third Hokage even paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

Naruto unclenched his fists.

"Look Naruto, I grew up like you. Alone. But that's why I like you. You seem like a nice bloke, and frankly, I think we could both use a friend."

Naruto looked up. _He grew up like me?..._

" We should look for Hinata. If we're all gonna be on the same team, we should meet each other and see what we are made of"

Naruto agreed, and together, with his new friend, they set out to find Hinata.

Hinata was sitting on a bench, twiddling her fingers, like she always did, blushing. _I can't believe it! N-Naruto is on my team!___She blushed again.

"Hey! Hinata!"

Hinata bolted up straight. She recognised that voice. She turned , and lo and behold, Naruto, alongside the Flame ninja, were rushing up to her. Hinata blushed and tried to make herself look respectable.

Hinata! Uh… what're you doing?" Naruto asked. Hinata seemed to be brushing herelf down, and well….. looked kinda silly.

" O-oh! N-Naruto!" She stuttered and blushed

" So, your one of the legendary Hyuga clan ? " Asked the Flame ninja.

" y-yeah.." replied Hinata.

" Good to meet ya! I'm Ben. The one who sliced up Sasuke earlier."

" Keh heh heh" Naruto chuckled " Nice job." Time someone put that Bone- head in his place"

"I-I agree with N-Naruto…." Muttered Hinata " H-he can be a little Mean sometimes…" She knew from experience

"Agreed" Ben stated " Bloody Uchiha's. Think they're so damn great don't they?"

Just then, the bell rang. Naruto practically jumped for joy. " We're finally gonna meet our sensei!"

And with that, Naruto dashed off

"Pretty quick isn't he?" Ben said

"Y-yeah" Hinata said . She was only hanging on to NOT fainting by a thread. Anymore and she would pass out .She had only spoken to Naruto a few times before, and was surprised he eve knew she existed.

"Hey, Hinata, why do you always stutter?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers together." U-umm…"

" Is it some self-confidence thing or something?" asked Ben. They were both walking to the school by now.

" Um…. Sort of…." Hinata admitted

" Don't worry 'bout it. We'll find a way to boost it right up. You'll be like Naruto before ya know it"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's name._ Could I be like N-Naruto?..._ She always remembered: Every day, he always shouted to the leaf " I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Then you'll all have to show me some respect ! Believe it!"

His confidence inspired her. It always made her want to try harder.

" R-right!"

Ben smiled" You and me Hinata" He said " Along with Naruto. We'll become good friends. I can tell"

Hinata blushed yet again. She had always wanted to be noticed by Naruto. She now had a chance to be friend s with him. Maybe even something more than friends.

" Y-Yes!"She said and ran alongside Ben as they went to the schoolbuilding.

Ben Bashed his head on the table one, and let his head stay there. " Ouch."

Naruto poked his head out the door for the eleventybillionth time. Every other team had left with their sensei hours ago.

"Why is our group the only one's whose sensei hasn't shown up?!"

Ben turned his head to the side to look at a clock. " 5 o'clock….. Jesus Christ…."

" He should have shown up at 2!" Naruto shouted

Hinata had always been patient, but even this was taking the mick.

Ben lifted his head and took of his headband. He then took out a cloth, and began to clean it. It was a habit. Ever since he received it.

Naruto grabbed a board dusted, and placed it on the open door frame "Heh heh heh!" He giggled

Ben raised an eyebrow. " Somehow I doubt our sensei is that stupid , Naruto"

Hinata giggled. She loved when Naruto played pranks on people, even if they were a bit… Immature.

" It's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto shouted

" Your funeral, buddy" Ben said.

Just then the door opened, and a goofy looking sensei poked his head through, and was immediately hit by the rubber

" Wow Naruto, you were right. He IS an idiot" Ben chuckled

" HAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA! GOOD ONE , HUH?! " Naruto shouted

Hinata giggled a little bit, as to not annoy her sensei.

" Hrmm…. Ha ha!... base of first impressions, id have to say… I HATE you" Their sensei said, smiling.

Naruto, Ben, and Hinata's faces all went to frown. This was gonna be one hell of an experience. Especially with such a daft looking sensei out to get them.

" Oh hell" Said Ben

**How you guys Like! I know the first one just came out, but im sick, and got nothing better to do, so yeh. Bonus for you guys ^^ And thanks to my very first reviewer, and the first one who favourited my story: Fco ala. Thanks ^^ and to my readers, Auf weidersehen!**


	3. Chapter 3: The mission details

**Man, a few story chapters out, and im already getting reveiws and story followers. Thanks so much guys! Chapter 3! **

The Platoon of Ninja went onto the rooftops, Their goofy sensei going two or three steps at a time, with his eyes buried in a book. Naruto recognised the book, he had seen people all over the village reading it, but had never read it himself.

Their sensei leaned on the railing. Naruto sat down and Hinata sat next to him, Blushing, while Ben sat the side of Hinata.

"Now I'd like you to tell us a bit about yourself." Their sensei said. After his students stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what the hell he meant, he spoke up

" A bit like this. My name is Kakashi Hatake" He said. " Im the kinda guy who doesn't like talking about what he likes and hates. My dreams for the future…. Are none of your business"

Ben sweatdropped. _The only thing he said that was vaigly useful was his name_. He sighed " I'll go first"

" My name is Ben Sanderson. As you should have guess from my headband and my name, I'm not from this Village. I'm from the village hidden in the Dark Flames. A war there killed my family before knew them. As a result, grew up alone."

Naruto looked surprised. Ben had told him he grew u alone, but he never said he knew his family was dead. He was just like him. He may never know what his parents were like.

" What I like the most is My country, and this one. My love for them knows no limits. I'll Gladly die to defend them"

"My dream for the future is to become a strong and dependable shinobi, just like the forth Hokage."

Kakashi Nodded. The kid wasn't half ambitious. The forth Hokage was the strongest Hokage the Village had ever known .Catching up to him wouldn't be easy.

" Very good. Now the young lady"

Hinata spoke, but was barely audible " M-my name is Hinata Hyuga… I-Im the former heiress to the H-Hyuga clan….I-I find it hard to make friends o-or keep a conversation…."

" Hey , What're ya talkin' about? Ya got us! Believe it! " Naruto said with a big grin.

Hinata blushed deeply, which didn't go unnoticed by both Ben and Kakashi.

"U-U-um… A-anyway….. M-My hobbies a-are flower pressing… a-and my dream is to…. Um…." She twiddled her fingers and looked down at the floor, without speaking or a while.

Kakashi didn't feel like waiting for ages " And finaly we'll have you, in the Orange jumpsuit"

Naruto spoke up, with a large amount of confidence. " My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And what I like is a instant cup Ramen!"

Ben , Kakashi, and Even Hinata sweatdropped at this. They all knew he loved ramen. This was no surprise to them.

" What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour the hot water…"

Everyone around him sweatdropped even more. _ Is this guy for Real? Seriously? He can't wait for three minutes to eat ramen? THAT'S what he hates the most?_

My dream for the future…."

Ben interrupted "To be a ramen chief?" He chuckled

Naruto kept talking" Shut up. My dream is to be the Hokage! So that everyone in the village will finally show me some respect at last!"

Kakashi widened his eye at this. _ well, hasn't he turned out interesting?_

"okay, I believe we understand each other now" Kakashi said. He handed them pieces of paper with writing on it "meet here at 10 o'clock. Don't be late"

Naruto grinned " our first Shinobi mission!"

Kakashi sighed. "not exactly…"

Hinata looked at their sensei oddly. " i-if we aren't on a mission… t-then what is it?..."

Kakashi stared at them, with no emotion I his eye " Survival exercises"

" How on Earth is that a mission? We had days of that during our days at the academy"

" You'll see" Kakashi chuckled

" Whats so funny?" asked Naruto

"Of the Students that became genin, only 12 will be allowed to become junior shinobi. His test has a 66% chance of failure" Kakashi stated

Naruto's Jaw dropped.

Hinata's Eyes widened.

Ben dropped his headband that he as cleaning.

_66% Failure! He can't be serious! _

Kakashi laughed to himself " I thought so! Your chickening out already!"

He raised on hand in to " The Rat" sign. " don't be late. Oh, and don't eat breakfast before hand. Unless you like to throw up"

And with that he vanished.

_Throw up? How on earth _hard_ will this be?!_

**You guys like or do you like? ^^ Now for a fight : D I promise ot to cliché it as much. Auf weidersehen! **


	4. Chapter 4: The test

**Now for a fight guys! This will be fun ! : D I know im posting a lot, but im sick, so , dont get used to this.**

Naruto, Hinata and Ben waited for Kakashi sensei for an hour. All of them were nervous. All of them wanted to become ninja, but with a 66% Failure rate?!

"Guys", Ben said " No matter what happens, we need to remember to work together."

Hinata Nodded " L-lets do our best!"

Naruto had both of his hands aroud the back of his head. He grinned and agreed ." Yep! Lets make sure we pass this and become Ninja!"

Ben Smiled " I hear that!

" Ah, sorry im late"

Kakashi was seen walking up from the path that the group had just come from.

" YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi didn't look sorry. Not in the slightest. He placed a timer down.

" its simple really. All you have to do is impress me. Make me believe that your worthy to become shinobi."

Naruto shrugged_ . This should be too hard….I trained extra every day. I'll impress the crap outta Kakashi sensei!_

" You may, if you choose, use shuriken Strike to kill if you mean to impress me, or you'll be on your way back to shame. Of course, ill be striking to kill too."

Everyone gulped. They understood the risks. If you don't impress Kakashi sensei, your off back to school and shame , but if your reckless, you could wind up dead.

" 3…. 2… 1… Go."

The very second Kakashi said " go", 3 blurs went of in different directions.

"Psst. Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Naruto just behind her. She blushed . she was alone with Naruto.

" You seen Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked

"N-Not yet…" Hinata said. She felt like she had let Naruto down.

" Right. Don't worry about it Hinata. We'll find him. "

Just then, a blur landed next to them. It was Ben.

" Yo, Kakashi is just behind those tree's"

Naruto snapped his fingers" I've got an idea…."

Ben looked at him questionably "You ? An idea?

Naruto snapped back. " Im not stupid Y'know! Believe it!"

Hinata giggled.

"Whats so funny?" Asked Naruto

"N-nothing" Hinata said quickly

" In any case, I'll distract Kakashi sensei, while you two sneak up on him from behind."

Hinata wanted to protest " B-But Naruto! Y-you won't be able to fight Kakashi Sensei on your own!"

Naruto said calmly " better than us all goin' down together. I don't want you to have o get hurt cause of my idea."

Hinata Blushed ._ H-He _cares_ about me….._

Ben smiled " How noble of you. Okay. Ill take the left, Hinata, you take the right."

Naruto smirked. " Lets kick Kakashi sensei's butt!

Kakashi was waiting near the trees, just like Ben had said. " Shinobi must be able to remain invisible. Eradicate yourself!"

He saw no one….. except Naruto.

I'LL TAKE YA O KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto proudly announced, waiting for Hinata, and Ben to do their part.

Kakashi looked surprised… but annoyed " You know… you're a real no talent aren't you? Don't even know the first thing about being Shinobi."

Naruto chuckled " Really?"

That was when Ben ambushed Kakashi sensei. He drew his sword, and swung it at Kakashi.

" An Ambush?!" Kakashi exclaimed. He pulled out a kunai knife, and deflected the attack. He was clearly shocked. He didn't expect his students to get the drop on him as easily as they did. He had underestimated them. Especially Naruto.

Ben was applying a high amount of pressure to the swing he had just took

" YOUR MINE!"

The sheer force of the Flame shinobi forced the kunai out of kakashi's hand. He now had no choice but to dodge the ninja sword swings.

"Hyaaaa!" A shout came from behind them. It was hinata!

" Gentle Fist ! 64 palms!" She shouted.

Kakashi looked behind him. He had no way to defend himself. He endured the hits from Hinata, but was in utter shock from the power of the attacks.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto called upon 10 clones to aid him.

Each clone took their turn to punch Kakashi until they eventualy kicked him away. Kakashi was utterly surprised.

"Monkey, Rat, Dog, Horse, Tiger!" Ben shouted out as he did the hand signs.

" Fire and wind style! Fire tornado jutsu!"

Kakashi was amazed. Well and truly amazed.

The technique was AMBU level, that even lord Hokage had never grasped.

" Did you get him?! " Naruto asked

" No idea!"

" Take this!" Naruto threw several Kunai, all with explosive tags attached to them. They blew up simultaneously.

"No way he could have survived that!"

"guess again."

Ben, Naruto, and Hinata looked behind them. Kakashi had teleported behind them, and now was charging at them. He punched Ben in the face, sending him flying 10 feet into a tree.

Naruto threw a shuriken star at him, which he grabbed hold of and threw back at Naruto, cutting him around the thigh and torso.

"N-NARUTO" Hinata shouted. She the charged at Kakashi, and attempted to sweep kick him. Kakashi jumped out of the way of the kick and grabbed hold of Hinata, then throwing her away like a rubbish bin bag.

Ben got up. So did Naruto, who ran to help Hinata up. Hinata blushed at this.

" 3….2….1…. Go!" Ben shouted.

All three charged at Kakashi. Kakashi was now well prepared. But he didn't noticed Naruto's shadow clone behind him. Before Kakashi could react , the clone grabbed hold of him.

" HaHa!" Naruto laughed" I used the opportunity when You punched Ben away to make an 11th clone! "

_Clever Bastard_; Thought Ben

The original Naruto Kicked Kakashi in the face, and knocking Kakashi back.

Just then, the timer Ran out. " BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGG"

" TIME" Called Kakashi.

Ben ran up to Naruto and Hinata. "nice job Naruto. Not the dunce everyone thinks you are, are you?"

Naruto grinned and put both arms behind his neck. " course not. Keh heh heh"

"Not bad…. Except…." Kakashi began. Then he dispread into a cloud.

"What the?.." Ben began. The he realised. " No…. No way …."

Kakashi jumped down from behind them. All three of them had their eyes wide open

" you were only fighting a clone that whole time"

_Ben remembered back to when he used Fire Tornado Jutsu_

"_Monkey, Rat, Dog, Horse, Tiger!" Ben shouted out as he did the hand signs. _

" _Fire and wind style! Fire tornado jutsu!"_

_Kakashi was amazed. Well and truly amazed._

_The technique was AMBU level, that even lord Hokage had never grasped. _

" _Did you get him?! " Naruto asked_

" _No idea!"_

" _Take this!" Naruto threw several Kunai, all with explosive tags attached to them. They blew up simultaneously._

"_No way he could have survived that!"_

"_guess again."_

" I get it…." Ben said " When I used fire tornado jutsu, we DID kill the clone…. But you simply created another one…. "

Kakashi Nodded " Well done. You figured it out"

Naruto felt ill. All that effort had come up to nothing. They hadn't even left a scratch on their sensei. They just killed one clone…

Hinata went to him " N-Naruto…."

Kakashi clapped hs hands together .

" Its been a while since I was pushed that far though."

Naruto looked back up at Kakashi .

" You will be the first team I have passed. Congratulations!"

The group stared at Kakashi._ Was he telling the truth?_ _We pass?..._

"YESSSSSSSSSSS" Naruto jumped for joy. He had realised his dream. He was now a ninja.

Hinata laughed. She barely ever laughed loud, but she couldn't help it.

Ben threw his sword into the air in celebration. He was so happy he laughed.

Kakashi smiled. He then disappeared.

Naruto was still giddy "We gotta celebrate!"

Ben half closed his eyes . He could guess what was gonna come next.

" Lets go down to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate! My treat! " Naruto Yelled excitedly.

Hinata smiled and Ben shook his head._ Bloody knew it._

" C'mon, lets go! " Naruto called, already running to ichiraku.

Hinata and ben smiled. " Lets go."

Ben ran with his hands lying freely behind him.

Hinata stayed for a few seconds longer.

_We did it… Me and Naruto are on the same team….Teehee….._

" Hurry up Hinata! Naruto will already have eaten half the ramen shop by now!" Ben Called

Hinata giggled and ran after them. She had succeeded, she was in a group with her crush, he noticed and cared about her, and had another friend who was kind to her.

_This truly is heaven_

**YAY! Fight scean done! Im done copying the story now guys .From here on out aside from the main storyline obviously) wil be entirely my own work! Hope u enjoyed guys! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 : The C mission

**Yet another chapter today guys :D this is a bit ridiculous I know, but when your having fun when you're sick, you don't wanna stop writing ( And writing isn't even my favourite hobby!) So sit back, relax, and enjoy ^-^ _**

Several weeks had passed since the group had achieved genin level. They had settled into a routine of training, going on missions, and punching Naruto in the head when he said something stupid ( Actually that's just Ben xD) , which was becoming more and more rare.

Life was good in the Hidden Leaf Village.

But for Hinata, life could be better.

She wanted to confess her feelings for Naruto, but every time she tried, her confidence shrilled away.

"Hey, Naruto"

Ben and Naruto were at the training field, practicing Jutsu.

"Yeah?"

" What do you think about Hinata? "

Naruto looked at Ben questioningly. " What do ya mean?"

" Nice person, good looking, do you like her, etc. etc."

" She's nice, and she's a good friend. Why d'you ask?"

" Just curious." Ben drew his sword.

" Do you think they'll give us some more challenging missions soon?" Naruto asked

"hope so. Had nothing but odd jobs. Catching cats and handing out licencing cards isn't my favourite part of being a shinobi"

" Yeah. I might ask the old man to give us a more flashy mission"

Ben chuckled" You mean lord Hokage?"

"Yeah"

"Heh"

"H-hi"

Ben turned and saw Hinata, twiddling with her fingers behind them.

" Oh, there you are, Hinata."

" right then, now Hinata's here, we're off" Naruto said flatly

"Eh? Off where?" Ben asked

" Duh, where else? Old man Hokage! We're gonna make him give us a harder mission!"

Hinata looked down to the floor a bit "I-I like having D-Ranks mission N-Naruto "

Naruto shrugged " Nothing wrong with 'em, but…well…. They aren't challenging!"

Hinata looked at Naruto " S-shouldn't we wait until Lord Hokage a-asks us to go on a higher rank mission, N-Naruto?"

"Naruto, she does have a point" Ben said " Maybe we should deal with what we get"

" but aren't you sick of delivering things to people? Cashing cats and looking after dogs? " Naruto was practically begging now.

"*Sigh* This wont work. I hope you know that" Ben shrugged

Hinata was a little afraid, but for Naruto's sake, she went along with it .

* * *

The Hokage was marking papers when a blonde genin who he knew all too well charged through the door, partially knocking it off of the wall.

" Old man Hokage! You got any mission's for us?!"

The Hokage sighed " Energetic as ever Naruto?"

"Believe it!"

That was when Ben and Hinata walked through. " Sorry 'bout the door lord Hokage."

The Hokage waved his hand side to side " Not to worry. It's easily fixed"

Naruto was getting impatient. " do you have any higher ranked Missions for us?"

" I apologise lord Hokage, but Naruto… Is Naruto…." Ben said

The Hokage moved some paper and picked up a sheet of paper with a " C+" on it.

"Hrmm… There is one mission that team 7 could perform….. but Kakashi is out on an a ranked mission so this puts me in a tough position…. "

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, Me, Naruto and Hinata are capable fighters. And if not… well, Kakashi will have a hand free"

The Hokage chuckled " Very well then. Bu I'll warn you right now, This mission involves you staying on your toes at all times"

Naruto shivered with excitement " What is it?!"

"Retrieving medical supplies"

All of team 7 stared at the Hokage " THAT'S a C+ ranked mission?!"

"Indeed. A Small island , warigo island, is a medical treasure-trove. But when e send our medical Ninja to retrieve supplies, they always turn up beaten and empty handed."

Ben spoke up " Got it. Warigo island, retrieve supplies and come home."

The Hokage smiled " Good luck"

* * *

Naruto ran home to get supplies. Ramen, clothes, and more ramen.

Ben had nothing he needed that he wasn't carrying, so he went with Hinata so he could help her pack, and talk with her.

"Excited?"

Hinata looked away "A – a bit…"

"Ever left the village?"

"N-no"

"I'll bet Naruto is excited"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's name "Y-yeah….. "

They reached the Hyuga compound, where several guard asked Ben to stop where he was.

" C-calm down…. H-He's m-my teammate" Hinata said

The guards let ben pass

" thanks. Phew"

* * *

Soon thereafter they had packed all of Hinata's things and were about to set out.

" Okay, that everything?"

"N-nearly" Hinata replied. She was holding a sketch pad. Each and every page had photo's, drawings or things related to do with Naruto. There was her team photo, drawings of Naruto, which were, quite impressive. She blushed at the team photo and held it against her chest

_Why can't I tell him?_

"Hinata?"

Hinata bolted up straight , her face red as a tomato.

" What are you doing?" ben asked

" i-its Nothing! W-We should go now! " Hinata walked past Ben and quickly made for the exit.

Ben shrugged it off and ran to catch up with Hinata.

* * *

" WOW" Naruto was looking everywhere, as if he was impressed by a bunch of trees and a pavement

Ben was trying hard not to laugh " What on earth are you doing?"

Naruto explained " I've never left the village before! "

Hinata found it cute, Ben found it hilarious.

" what's so funny?"

" Ha ha ha ha ha!" ben laughed " your such a child"

" shut up"

"Heh "

" Warigo island right?" Asked Naruto

" Yep. We head to the docks ad get a boat. Should take us a day or two to get to warigo island"

Hinata thought for a while. _I-if I can be alone with Naruto…. I-I could…. Tell him how I feel about him…_

Hinata resolved herself to tell Naruto , one way or another, whilst on warigo island

" Lets go!" Naruto shouted

With that, the three friends dashed to the docks.

**How u like? that it for uplods today. Tommorow however... keh heh heh... see ya the guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: The mist ninja

**Hello everyone: D Im still sick, so I'm just writing, so we're going to have fun today : and just so you know, screw the main storyline, I'm making this up as I go along! Improvising's fun :D now relax, and read this story :D_**

"Oi, Naruto! Slow down already!"

The trio had been racing to the harbour for a whole day. Every one (Except Naruto obviously) was worn out.

" What is it?" Naruto asked. He was clearly impatient

" We need to set up camp."

"Why? We're nearly at the harbour. We could get on a boat today and be at warigo by tomorrow!"

Ben rolled his eyes . " Its 10 o'clock moron. You think those people don't sleep? Besides, if a bunch of bandits jump us, we're well screwed. Best set up camp and sleep. Wait til morning"

* * *

Unaware to the trio, they were being watched. By members of a group that wore black robes with red clouds on them. One of them spoke.

"That's them"

"Which one are we after?"

" The One in the orange jumpsuit. He's the jinjuriki"

" A Jinjuriki?"

"He's the Nine tails."

" That's him? What a weakling. We'll be doing the Nine tails a favour"

" Slow down, Teskisu. He's got friends with him "

"So what? They're just kids. We could kill them with ease, murkiko"

" Hrmp. Do as you please. Just don't expect any help. Im going for the Nine tails."

* * *

Hinata was out gathering the firewood. Naruto was setting up a tent ( Good luck, mate) And ben was clearing the area. He heard a rustle.

" Huh?"

" What's up?" Naruto questioned.

"…Nothing. Thought I heard something. Just set up that tent."

Hinata returned with the firewood.

"Right" Naruto said "just throw it into a pile"

" O-ok" Hinata did as Naruto instructed

" Snake, rat, boar, monkey, horse , tiger " Called Ben aloud. " Fire style. Fireball Justu!"

Ben burnt a small fireball, just enough to set the fire up.

" There we go. Now, lets help you with that tent"

* * *

After a few minutes of messing around with the tent, they had finally set up the tent. A large one, big enough for them all.

" right then. Lets get started on supper. And no Ramen!"

" Awww….."

"Seriously, you stink of the damn stuff. I got red bean soup here. Save the Ramen for when we need it."

Suddenly, two kunai landed between them, with explosive tags attached to them.

" Get back, Now!"

_**BOOM!**_

In the cloud of the explosion, two figures appeared .They were both male. One of them was taller than the other, and one had long hair, the other had no hair. They both wore the black cloak with red clouds on it.

" What the?..."

One of the figures, Teskisu, the one with long hair, and the taller one, made the Tiger sign with his hands.

"Surrender the Jinuriki, and we wont kill you."

" Jinjurki?" Ben was puzzled. _What the hell is a Jinjuriki?_

Hinata was more worried that puzzled._ Who are these people?_

Ben took note of their headbands. Both had the headband for the land of mist, but with a cut across the middle. " Rouge Ninja!"

" Rouge?"

" Yeah! Careful, these two are Hidden mist ninja! Those guys are fucking insane!"

" Calling our Village 'insane' eh?" Teskisu said. " You brats need to be taught a lesson about the village hidden in the mist!"

With that, Teskisu ran at Ben. He had murderous intent in his eye. Ben drew his sword.

"Hidden Flame village art!- Blade technique! Dance of the Flame!"

Ben spun his sword with one hand, spinning it in a big circle. He the went for a kunai , which the threw through the spinning sword. The sword hit the kunai just as it was about the escape, and sent it flying at an even greater speed.

Teskisu didn't even attempt to dodge. He took the weapon to the arm, and grinned.

" What the hell?" Ben shouted. That technique should have repositioned him in recoil, at least!

Teskisu punched Ben in the stomach, winding him

" Bloody hidden Mist art." He called " Punch of death!"

With that, Teskisu sent Ben flying into a tree, knocking him out.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto called . Roughly 20 clones appeared, and charged at Teskisu.

"Dumb Brat" Teskisu started to do a long sequence of hand signs, dodging all of Naruto's attacks with ease. He then jumped onto water, somehow standing on it!

" Water style! Water dragon missile!"

Water took the form of a huge dragon, and sped right or Naruto and Hinata .

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand " Run!" He then ran to grab Ben

Ben was just starting to pick himself up. He seemed different. His eyes went from blue, to a golden colour. He then disappeared.

Naruto didn't even have time to question what just happened. He jumped up and took Hinata away with him, headed for the forest.

* * *

Naruto found a safe spot, and hid behind a tree there with Hinata. He was panting or breath, and was unaware that he still had hold of Hinata's hand.

Hinata was bushing " I-I Think we lost t-them N-Naruto"

" You didn't loose me"

The other Mist ninja was standing opposite them. He looked calm. He didn't seem to care about what they had just escaped from. He seemed unpaved by it.

"We asked you once. Surrender the JinJuriki, and you don't have to die"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, and charged at the Ninja with a kunai in hand. He knew what a jinjuriki was. It was _him._

The rouge ninja, Murkiko, Grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Slowly, he applied more and more pressure, crushing Naruto's wrist.

" Is the pain too much? Do you want me to stop?" He said calmly

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto cried out in agony

Hinata couldn't bare to see Naruto in this amount of pain. She charged at Murkiko. Murkiko didn't even notice.

" Gentle fist!"

Hinata struck the Ninja in the arm. He let go of Naruto.

" yahhhh…. Thanks Hinata…." Naruto said. His arm was now limp, with pain.

Ben had been hiding from teskisu for a while. He had is sword, ready in han

* * *

d, for what he planned to do.

" Come on out, Coward!" Teskisu was calling. " you said our Beautiful village is insane! Show us what you got!"

Ben leaped towards Teskisu when he turned his back. His sword entered teskisu's chest. He had stabbed him in the heart.

" As a Matter of fact, you are all insane twats" Ben said calmly. He then kicked Teskisu from his sword, and let him fall into the river. His body floated atop the water. He as dead.

_Now to help Naruto and Hinata._

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had been trying to get past Murkiko's defences . to no avail.

" Very well then. I have no choice but to kill you, and-" He never finished his sentence.

A blade had cut his arteries in his neck. He was dead.

" They're dead." Ben said.

"Good." Naruto said. He fell back against a tree. " You think…They were…. The ones … attacking our medical ninja?"

Ben shrugged. "not sure. They wanted our 'Jinjuriki' Isn't that the host of the Tailed beasts?"

"Y-yeah…. Yeah I-I think so" Hinata put in

"In any case, they're dead. Let's get back to camp." Ben suggested.

* * *

The next day, Naruto prayed that everyone had forgotten about the ' Jinjuriki' word.

" Okay then! Come, let's go! Today!" He shouted

Ben finished cleaning his sword. The blade was free from any blood. He put the blade back In the case.

"You ready Hinata?"

"Y-yes!"

" Lets go!" Naruto then disappeared into a blur. Hinata followed, as did Ben.

"We're about 10 minutes out from the harbour. Its run by friendly Leaf ninja. We'll explain our mission, and hitch a boat from them" Ben summarised from the plan.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto did too.

It wasn't long till they reached the harbour. There were onl two ninja, and neither looked happy.

" What's that demon child doing here?" One of them asked

" If he thinks he's getting on our boat, he's got another thing coming"

" Yo, We're here on a mission!" Naruto grinned.

The ninja scowled at him. " Piss off, demon child"

Naruto looked stunned " What did I do?"

"They let you live. That's what they did"

" Hey! Ease off!" Ben shouted. He held up the mission summary that the Hokage gave them.

" We're here on a mission. Like Naruto said. we need to get to Warigo island, to get medical supplies, under order of lord Hokage"

The ninja weren't happy, but they had no choice. They had to follow orders from the Hokage.

" Fine. But one wrong foot, and we'll kill you when you get back"

"We'll just have to see who dies first" Ben smirked, and walked past them. Naruto and Hinata followed.

"Alright! Let's get to Warigo Island!" Naruto declared, and off they went


	7. Chapter 7: Mission Complete!

**Hi guys I Be back , and im writing some more :D Enjoy!**

Warigo Island was in sight. Hinata was staring at the island. This was the place where she planned to tell Naruto how she felt. It wouldn't be easy. Every time she tried to tell him, she always chickened out. Or something would happen that prevented her from telling Naruto.

" Hey Hinata"

Hinata turned to see Naruto and Ben approach her, They had map of Warigo island they found from god knows where. Ben unfolded it and showed the island. It looked a bit like a ' U' shape. Technically it belonged to the land of Fire, But the land of rivers had claims to it too, making the two nations weary of one another.

"okay, the islands quite small, so we should be finished by the end of the day" Naruto said

"Right" Ben agreed " So here's the plan. Ill that the right side" Ben pointed to the far right of the island.

"Whist you two take the left side" He pointed to the left side of the island.

" Aright! Lets do this Hinata!" Naruto grinned

" R-right!" Hinata blushed. She was going to be all alone with Naruto for the whole day!

The boat docked onto the harbour on the island. Three blurs sped off from the boat soon thereafter

" Now, this side of the island has lots of medical herbs for cuts and wounds" Hinata stated

" right, so, herbs, that we're looking for?" Naruto questioned

"R-right"

Naruto and Hinata had one basket each. They had to fill the bag up to the top before they went back to the ship to get a new basket. They filled up quickly, and returned to the ship. They noticed two filled bags already there. They guessed that Ben had found a field full of herbs and medical supplies there.

"Okay, four bags already full. Old man Hokage is gonna be really pleased!" Naruto grinned

"N-Naruto… I-I'm really glad I g-got to be on a team with y-you…." Hinata said blushing

" Keh heh heh" Naruto laughed " Same here, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed " U-m…."

Just then, a blur appeared next to them. It was Ben. " Alright lovebirds, settle down" he snickered, with a nasty smile. " Keh heh heh"

" U-Um…." Hinata's face went red

" Shut up, Ben" Naruto muttered

What's up Naruto? I say something I shouldn't have?" Ben laughed whilst he put his basket down

"Five bags already? Wow. No wonder the land of rivers wants this place so badly."

" Yeah. That's why Old man Hokage is trying to get on good terms with the River country." Naruto explained

" Wouldn't catch the land of dark flames' neighbours try to be on good terms. They want something, they took it." Ben sighed. "That's how my family got killed."

" W-well…. The peace talks are going W-well….. T-the smallest things could start a war….." Hinata fretted

"Well…. That's enough chit- chat. Let's finish getting these supplies" Naruto said

"Right!"

"R-right!"

"U-um… N-Naruto…. ?" Hinata stuttered. This was it. She was going to tell him

" Yeah Hinata?" Naruto asked

"U-u…. I… you…" Hinata blushed madly " D-do you…. Want to….."

"Yo, guys!" Ben appeared right next to them. " We're outta baskets. We gotta get back to The Hidden Leaf"

"Got it! Mission complete!" Naruto shouted

Ben looked at Naruto, then to Hinata ,who was blushing and twiddling her fingers, then back to Naruto , and Hinata again.

" Did I interrupt?"

Naruto looked at Hinata " What was you gonna say, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed deep red " N-Nothing…. I-Its fine…."

Naruto and Ben both raised their eyebrows simultaneously._ A Bit odd._

"Alright... "

Hinata felt a swing of emotions. Disappointment. Sadness. But mostly anger. She had vowed to herself to tell Naruto.

A Single tear slid from her eye.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm interrupting."

Hinata turned quickly to see Ben with a smirk on his face.

Hinata quickly dried her eye "Y-yes"

Ben sat on the side of the boat railing. " What as you gonna ask Naruto?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers " U-um…."

Ben sighed. Whatever. You don't need to bother tellin' me. Its fine."

Hinata looked down

"I do have news though"

Hinata looked up. "What?"

Ben sighed again. "The land of Rivers is rejecting any terms we offer. They say that an invasion of Warigo and the other islands could be imminent."

Hinata's eyes opened. _ A War? Why? Why now? _

" I know. A Damn war." Ben murmured .

"Fine. Bring it on! Until I become Hokage, nothing can kill me! " Naruto grinned

Be and Hinata just stared at Naruto. Ben had a slightly amused face. He got up, keeping his face the same, the punch Naruto in the head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOUR NEVER TOO YOUG TO DIE!"

Hinata giggled a little.

" Owwww"… Naruto moaned.

"Well…. Let get these supplies to Lord Hokage. He'll be expecting us shortly" Ben said.

The ninja back at the harbour weren't happy to see Naruto again. But they were glad to see that their boat wasn't desecrated.

" And don't come back! " They yelled as Naruto left

" keh heh heh heh. What'll they see the mess we made in the kitchen rooms" Naruto grinned

"Ha ha ha "Ben Laughed. "Teach them 'eh? "

Naruto laughed aloud.

Hinata giggled.

"It's gonna be a short trip if we move it." Said Naruto

"W-we should get going" muttered Hinata

"Right"

Within several hours they reached the Hidden leaf Village. Lots of people were very unhappy to see Naruto again. Naruto didn't seem it care though. He seemed used to it. At least that's what Ben thought. Hinata knew though. He was used to it. Every-one in the in the leaf had been giving him these looks all his life.

Before you knew it, Naruto had half knocked down the Hokage's door….again.

"Sorry bout the door…. Again, Lord Hokage" Ben apologised.

The Hokage sighed. But he was not alone. Kakashi was there as well. He looked pretty beat up.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto questioned " your back?"

"yep. I heard about your mission. I'm very proud of your mission. C+ ranked on your own and every basket filled with medical supplies. Your mission was a complete success . Lots of our soldiers lives will be saved. Well done"

Naruto grinned " Heh heh! You expected less?"

"Kakashi Sensei. Lord Hokage. We were attacked by rouge hidden mist ninja. They had black robes and red clouds on them. They asked for a 'Jinjuriki 'We believe that they were attacking our Medical ninja."

The Hokage and Kakashi both widened their eyes. _The Akatsuki? Why here? Why now?_

"What's up with you two?" Naruto asked

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Well done you three. Rest up well. You have the next few days off"

" YES!" Naruto leaped for joy!_ This must be our reward for doing so well!_

With that, the three left the room.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Chunin exams!

**Well, I'm feelin' better guys :D Updates will come out Daily, and m going to try and get a few stories out in the next couple of days, because I have a ERY busy month in December, so….yeah. that's why I update so frequently. Now relax and enjoy!**

After their successful mission on Warigo island, Naruto, Ben and Hinata had all been enjoying days off, relaxing. The three o them met up during these days, simply to laugh and have fun together.

Afterwards, several D and C Ranked missions had been completed by the team, and team 7 had made a name for themselves. After a few months, they waited for a (Very) late Kakashi.

"Damnit" Ben took a gulp from a can of soda. " Why on EARTH is Kakashi late to EVERY meet? I could sleep in for 2 hours extra and be here on time." He handed the can to Naruto.

" I guess that's Kakashi sensei" Naruto muttered. He then took a big gulp of soda. He offered it to Hinata.

"T-Thanks…." Hinata sipped the soda "M-maybe he…"

"Hinata, Kakashi always say he found a cat, or got lost. It wouldn't take two hours to help a cat, and he knows the village! He should get lost!" Naruto called

" *sigh* You guys hear 'bout what goin' on in the Leaf today?" Ben wondered aloud

"What?" Naruto asked, suddenly paying attention

" Chunin exams"

"Chunin exams?"

" What , is this an English lesson? Yes, the Chunin exams. All the hidden Villages from this continent send their best genin to compete."

"Hey! Maybe WE should sign up!" Naruto yelled full of enthusiasm

"W-We can't…." Hinata stuttered

" Why?" Naruto gave her a funny look

" Unfortunately, Without our sensei's permission, we'd be kick out- literally" Ben explained

" 'Sup?"

All three ninja looked to see Kakashi standing on t telegraph wire " YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi shrugged " I don't know if you know this… but I've recommended you for the Chunin exams"

Naruto's and Ben's ear's both perked up " No kiddin'?!"

Kakashi smiled and closed his eyes. " Yep!"

"YeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeSSSSSSS!" Naruto jumped for joy… only to be brought back to earth by Ben with a punch in the head.

" Kakashi threw down three Kunai with a piece of paper attached. " Those are the consent forms. You all have to sign it to take part in the exams"

" D-Do we all Have to c-compete?" Hinata asked

" To take part in the exam, all three of you must go, but if even one of you declines, the other two will not be allowed to compete" Kakashi explained, then vanished.

Naruto and Ben Hi-Fived " All RIGHT!"

Hinata looked at the floor. She didn't want to compete, but she didn't want to let Naruto or Ben down. _Especially Naruto_

"Hinata, lets do our best!" Naruto cheerfully grinned

"A-actually… N-Naruto…Ben… I-I don't …. Want to…." Hinata stuttered.

"why not?" Ben asked

"I-I'm weak…. I-I get intimidated easy… A-and…"

"Hinata…" Naruto almost looked mad, but not quite " Enough"

Hinata looked away

" Hinata, you are strong. You're a brilliant kunoichi, I don't know what anyone else has said, but your a brilliant ninja! Your observant, your kind, your incredible!"

Hinata felt a surge of courage filling her. She blushed, but shook it away almost immediately.

"Naruto's right. Just have some faith in yourself!" Ben added in

"….Right! I … I can do this!" Hinata declared

" Damn right" Ben pumped his fist into his chest

" Lets go guys! Team 7- Soon to be Chunin! " Naruto yelled for the whole village to hear

"Right!"

"Keh heh heh!" Naruto giggled " There's bound to be some strong Ninja here!"

" Ha! They'll be no match for team 7!" Ben smirked

" R-Right!" Hinata put in.

All the ninja handed in their consent forms before they had entered the building. Raw courage was being radiated off of them.

"Room 1000" Naruto read aloud.

" Why would they have room 1000 on the first floor?" Ben asked

" Yeah….. seems odd… Well, Lets go kick some butt!" Naruto declared

He opened the door " look out everyone! Cause here we come!"

Several hundred pairs of eyes faced them. This was no room. This was a sparring ground. And blood was everywhere. Naruto had single headedly made nearly every ninja in the area want to kill him. And here, it would be permitted!

" Well, Well! Look who made the recommendation!" A Smug looking ninja with a little dog on his shoulder was approaching them, with two of his teammates.

" Look who's talking, Kiba!" Naruto Snapped back "Still got that mutt dragging your weight around?"

"Hah- Whatever! Akamaru and I are a team! "

" I wouldn't be so quick to judge. Animals can be so useful when using Ninjutsu… especially the insects…." A poncho wearing person said

" Shino Eh?" Ben asked " Those bugs still need squashing?"

" Hah! Its your team that's gonna be squashed! "The third member said (**AU: I am well aware that Hinata was the third member of team 8- so I'm making a guy up or team 8 )**

" Karuk? Shit. They actually let you become a Shinobi?!" Naruto shouted loud

Karuk had black hair, and black eyes. He was as tall as Kiba, and roughly the same build. He wore a black flack jacket " Says you! They didn't even let you become a shinobi for three years!"

" you couldn't take ME on! Much less anyone one else team 7!" Naruto shouted back

" Hrmf. Still got that DUNCE dragging you down?" Another ninja in full black gear put in.

"Oh great. That bone-head Sasuke's back!" Naruto muttered"

" Oh, it's you Uchiha? How's life? Your lineage protecting you as much as it did in class?" Ben smirked.

" Don't make fun of Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She was with Sasuke. (**Same deal here guys I gotta make a character up)**

" Huh. You couldn't take on an Uchiha! Sasuke will rip you apart!"

"Oh great. Tusaki." Naruto moaned. Tusaki was one of the biggest pains in the whole of his year . He had white hair, and was the tallest member of Sasuke's team.

" oh please. I sliced him like you'd slice a cake, Tusaki " Ben replied.

" Whatever. If your looking to compete, you should follow us. " Sasuke said. " The real match is over here"

" Eh? What d'ya mean?" Ben asked

" You'll see"

Several ninja had been fighting the whole time. A trio from the Village hidden in the moon, and a group from the hidden Sound village.

" A fight?" Hinata asked

" Yep." Kiba said " You win your fight, you can advance, you loose your fight, its back to your village"

" Wow. These guys aren't screwin around." Ben put in.

" Nah. These exams… mean a lot to these people. They're representing their village."

" Damn…. Represent the land of black flames….. That would be me then."

"Guess so."

"WE HAVKE A CLEAR WINNER! THE CONTESTANTS FROM THE HIDDEN SOUND!" The referee announced. " Up next, we have a team of two hidden leaf ninja, and one … black flame ninja… team seen of the hidden leaf step forward."

"Wish us luck" Naruto grinned

" Fat chance" Kurak muttered.

"okay, Would team 10 from the hidden Grass step forward?"

Three Grass ninja took the stage.

" simple rules- fight to the death, until a clear winner had been decided. All weapons and arts allowed."

" Ready team 7? Lets show em what we're made of!" Naruto said

" right!" both Ben and Hinata replied, full of confidence.

"FIGHT"

**OH A CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I evil :3 hope you enjoyed, remember to review, and if you really enjoyed, follow my story ^^ Auf weidersehen!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Confidence

**Hey guys :D Lately, I've been getting a lot of criticism, and its just brilliant to see people submitting idea's and helping me out, and all-in-all being brilliantly supportive ^^ Thanks guys. You make it worth writing ^^ If anyone had even a tiny idea, contact me, and I'll see if I can put it in. The story is fan interactive, so your ideas will impact the story ^-^ Enjoy the chapter ^U^**

Naruto, Ben, and Hinata stared down their opponents. Fighters from the hidden grass village. The hidden grass had lately shown exceptionally impressive shinobi in recent years so Team 7 was in for rough fight.

" Fight!"

Ben immediately drew his sword. Hinata activated her Byakugan, And Naruto prepared to create clones .

" A trio of brats? Remember, No prisoners. That's the way of the Grass." The lead Grass ninja told his crew

" Heh. You grass ninja are overgrown. Time for a trim, I think" Ben said.

Ben immediately charged for the lead grass Ninja " You guys take the others!" He shouted

" Foolish child" The Grass ninja mocked. He performed hand signs- Snake, Serpent, snake, Monkey, snake

The Lead grass ninja threw two spears he as carrying. Ben grabbed ahold of them as they came to him- He would use these in his next attack .

Ben looked up- to see that the grass ninjas arms had remained attached to the spears.

"My chakra allows me to manipulate my body at will. I told you before- you're a foolish child!" The grass ninja told "Striking snake attack!"

Serpents slid along the spears. Ben threw the spears onto the ground and leaped into the air. He took assessment of the situation

As soon as Ben had dashed, Naruto had created 10 to 15 clones. He went straight for a bony grass ninja " RO0o0oOAR!"

The bony ninja clapped his hand together. " Ninja art! Plant manipulation!"

The small blades of grass on the battlefield suddenly grew to enormous, living vines! Naruto was shocked, but kept going quickly

" Die! Allow your body to be one with nature!" The bony ninja chanted. He swung his hand, and a vine swung for Naruto. Naruto dodged, and was within striking distance of the Bony ninja. But as soon as Naruto kicked, The bony ninja grabbed his foot, and stabbed a kunai into it.

"Rargh…Gahhhhhh!" Naruto cringed in pain. The grass Ninja raised his kunai to strike once again. _ Screw _sparing_ our allies. I'm going for the kill._

"_Splat"_

Hinata had gone for the female ninja of the grass ninja. Her gentle fist prepared, she went straight for it. The courage bubbling up inside of her gave her new found strength.

The female grass ninja threw exactly one shuriken, and clapped her hands together " Art of the Shadow Shuriken! Solid form!" Now the one shuriken became roughly 50.

" Rotation!"

Hinata cried out, immediately spinning and poring chakra prom all her body. This created a spherical blue dome, deflecting all the shuriken the grass had thrown at her back at the attacked. The female grass ninja just blocked, taking many hits.

Hinata closed in for a strike, targeting the gut. One successful hit took a massive amount of chakra from the female grass ninja. A sweep kick from Hinata knocked the grass female to her feet.

"Rargh…Gahhhhhh!" Hinata turned to see Naruto, in pain, about to be killed. Hinata moved, literally without thinking, she jumped in front of Naruto, and put her hands onto of each other, and thrust them upwards.

"SPLAT"

Naruto cringed, then realised he was alive. He looked at the grass ninja that was about to kill him, instead , he saw Hinata's blood dripping from her hands.

Hinata was panting for breath " A….ah…."

Naruto was speechless… " …Why?..."

Hinata smiled " You give me confidence. There nothing I can't do now."

Naruto was stunned. _Shy, timid Hinata….. she's changed so _much_ since I met her…._

"Oi!"

Ben materialised behind them, grabbing them both and pulling back

" you know, Grass burns." He did hand signs- Dragon, serpent, boar, horse, tiger. " And I'm on Fire"

"Here's the plan guys." Ben leans in close and whispered what he had

"Perfect"

"Yes!"

"Okay" Ben charged " Fire style- incendiary flame Jutsu!" A massive lob of flame headed to the grass ninja. All dodged… right into Naruto and Hinata.

"Now!"

"Right!"

Both ninja shoved their targets to one another, making them crash mid- flight. Ben then came up and jumped in front "wind style! Wind hammers Jutsu!"

Ben struck his foes with a hand full of chakra, wind element and raw power. A crater, where the grass ninja landed when they hit the floor was formed.

" winner! Team 7 of the hidden leaf village!"

It was a dull wait or the next exam to start. Sasuke's, and Kiba's team both passed. Now they were waiting for the exams to end

"Hey, Kiba, you look kinda beat up" naruto teased

"Shut up you. I didn't need Hinata to cover for me!" Kiba bit back

Naruto _Did_ Shut up. It wasn't as if he asked Hinata to help him…. But…. He didn't know… He felt funny….

"Hinata, how're your hands?" Naruto asked

Hinata had one eye closed and one half open " It hurts…. But they'll be okay. I bandaged them. How's your leg , Naruto?"

_No stuttering? Wow, that fight must have really boosted her confidence. Usually she couldn't even speak to Naruto without blushing and stuttering. Ben Noticed_

" hurts but, it's cool."

" Um… I'm a medical ninja, you know…. Let me have a look" Hinata bent down to examine Naruto's leg

" H-Hey! Its fine, I promise you!"

" Ha ha ha!" Ben laughed " Now it's NARUTO whose the shy one!"

Every one ( Aside from Naruto) Laughed. Even Sasuke managed to snicker at it.

" Here, let me bandage it up" Hinata offered, reaching for some bandages.

" You don't need to! Every thing's fine!"

" no it's not fine. It's a deep cut, just scratched the bone. If I don't wrap it up, you could get it infected" Hinata explained , whilst bandaging it up

"Ah…. I see…"

" Oh suck it up, Naruto " Ben teased

" whatever" Naruto moaned back

The next step- The infiltration test was to take place. The rules were simple - to steal some documents from a church tower, In a jungle with highly trained Jonin forces patrolling the area, with booby traps placed everywhere. Then, you had to return with the correct documents. Two separate teams would be after one set of documents. The numbers would be cut down by half.

"hey Hinata"

Hinata turned to see Naruto. Hinata blushed a little

" Thanks. For saving me. And for treating m leg…" Naruto trailed off

" U-um…. D-don't worry about it…"

" You were…. Incredible Hinata….. I've never seen you so confident!"

"T-Thanks…. N-Naruto… "

_Damnit… What is this feeling?..._

"guys" Ben spoke up " We're about to start"


	10. Chapter 10 : Stealth

**Hey guys ^-^ Gonna update s much as I can, because… its mah B-day tommoz : D so… I may not get an update out. So yes, enjoy ^-^**

As soon as the gates opened, all the teams dashed to their designated area. The all knew that half of them would be knocked out by the end of this.

" Hinata, you can see for a few kilometres with you Byakugan, right?" Naruto asked

" Y-yeah" Hinata confirmed

" Check as far as you can. Check for traps, guards, anything that we should know about"

"Wow. Naruto actually has a half decent idea?" Ben teased

" Oh shut up." Naruto snapped. He then turned to Hinata." Can you do that Hinata?"

"Y-Yeah" Hinata turned " Byakugan!" Veins popped up around her eyes, a sign her Byakugan was active

"Naruto, cover Hinata. Make sure no- one see's us." Ben ordered.

" Got it"

…..

"Anything?"

Hinata shrugged. " It's okay for the next kilometre"

" Okay… Remember, these guys wont want any competition. They'll kill us if we cross them" Ben told

With the day, they reached their objective. It was as the protractor said- Guards every where.

" okay… Get in, and get out?" Naruto suggested " Do we go stealthy, or attack them?"

"Ben held a hand up " Wait…. These guys are Jonin level . we'd be ripped apart… but a diversion however…." Ben trailed off…

"What? " Hinata asked.

" If one of us stays behind…. And distracts them….. two of us could get in undetected. We need Hinata's Byakugan, so that you or me Naruto"

-Silence-

"…I'll do it" Ben announced

" Huh? Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Ben smirked. "just get that damn document"

And with that Ben leapt away

Then, came the explosion- BOOOOM!

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand " Lets go!" Then he ran for the building

They got in unnoticed.

"right" Naruto whispered " Find the documents. I'll be lookout"

Hinata activated her Byakugan " Third draw. far right"

Naruto ran to grab it " got it."

Hinata ran to the door. "Let's get ben and go."

"Rrgg…."

Ben made a charge with kunai knives in hand. Paper bombs were attached to them. He threw them and caused an explosion.

"Ben!"

Naruto and Hinata both threw smoke bombs, blocking the enemy vision " We got the documents! Lets go!"

" Hey!" a jonin ran for them.

" RUN!" Naruto lead, and jumped over a-bomb-on-a-wire trap. Ben and Hinata did the same. The Jonin didn't.

BOOM!

" N-Nice work Naruto" Hinata said, mumbling.

" Did you kill him?" Ben asked

" Don't know. But right now, lets get goin'"

They were just a few minutes away from the final part o the test- hand in the documents.

Naruto had been unawarely noticing things about Hinata. The way she walked, looked, All things he found….immersive…. somehow

" Well well. A tem, back within a day?" a Chunin asked

" Naruto slammed the documents into their hand " yep!

" well done! " you may now rest until the other teams get back

**I know this chapter if really short, but im busy so forgive me! Please review, and tell me what you think. Auf weidersehen**


	11. Chapter 11 : the preliminaries

**hey guys, I'm back but. MY laptop is broke, so I'm using my iPhone to write until** I** have it fixed. Updates will be shorter, and less frequent. But I'll do my best : )**

* * *

Team seven had finished the exams before any other team . Naruto and Ben had been itching to get back fighting.

Naruro has kept noticing things about Hinata. The way she walked, talked... Naruto didn't know what to think anymore .

" hey Ben?" naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Ben looked up from cleaning his headband.

"Uh... Is it weird that when I see Hinata I get a weird feeling?"

Ben smirked. Then laughed "haha. Your on your own there's mate"

"Well your helpful." Naruto moaned

" Heh heh. Come on mate. Let's get ready for the next stage."

* * *

Hinata was worried. She knew of someone she terified of. Worse still, he was here at the Chunin exams. NeJi Hyuga. Hinata knew she was no match for Neji. He would eradicate her. She didn't want to loose in front of Naruto. She had watched him for years. She couldn't. She couldnt bare to loose in front of Naruto.

"Yo Hinata, the preliminary rounds are about to start. We gotta go." Naruto called.

"R-Right" she replied. _Not Neji. Anyone but Neji ._

* * *

_The priliminaries. _These where were it truly mattered. A one on one deathmatch. Winner goes on to the finals, the looser... Looses.

"Hinata Hyuya... And Neji Hyuya . Step forward."

Hinata felt like she had been hit with a jackhammer. _Why?! Why Neji ?!_

* * *

" I never thought dreamed that we would find ourselves fighting one another, Lady Hinata" Neji growled. His hate for the main branches heir knew no limit. God forbid, should he get the chance, he would gladly kill her.

"Neji..."

" Man, they're so tense." Naruto said

"not surprising "

Ben and Naruto looked behind them to see Kakashi sensei behind them.

" What do you mean?" Ben asked

" Neji and Hinata bothgroom the Hyuga clan, the leafs most prestigeious Clan. Hinata is from the clans main branch, and Neji is from the cadet branch that supports it. They're thechnicaly cousions."

"That can't be easy for them." Naruto said.

"Usualy yes...But ... There's been a strain on the relations between the main and cadet branches. Relations are far from friendly." Kakashi explained.

"Damn it" Ben said " so Neji must want to..."

The referee threw his arm in the air. "Begin!"

Neji scoffed " Before we begin, lady Hinata, there is something I must point out"

"Your not cut out to be a shinobi. Withdraw!"

" you didn't want to hurt naruto or thatpatch ethic flame ninja, so you came along, even though you didn't want to"

Ben snapped " WHO'RE YOU CALLIN PATHETIC?! YOU WANNA TRY ME?!"

" no matter how hard you try, you cannot change. A leopard doesn't change it's spots!"

Narutosnapped - "YES SHE CAN! YOU CAN'T DECIDE THINGS FOR OTHER PEOPLE!"

Ben agreed " look at what you did in the firststages of the exam! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

"COME ON HINATA! BEAT THIS IDIOT UP!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto..." Hinata found her concidence. She would win, even if she had to use the seal mark nutshell, she would prove Neji that she could win

"Neji... Lets fight "

" okay then..."

* * *

Clifhanger! I know it's short, but I wrote this about 3 times, and I need to update... So yeah, hope you enjoyed... Auf weidersehen!


	12. Chapter 12: the exams

Hey guys. More story here! :D oh, and I got flamed by a guest (coward) and to that person - no ones asking you to read it, and it's my story, and I'll write what I like . Sorry you guys had to sit through that, but I hate cowards. Anyways, things gunna go different than the manga and anime, so , yeah, bare that in mind. Now forget all you saw, and enjoy :D

* * *

The fight between Hinata and Neji Hyuga was under way. Both were using their gentle fist attacks, both aiming for the chakra passageways.

Hinata saw an opening at where Neji had left his chest unguarded" now"!

Hinata's strike caught Neji off- guard "ugh..."

" Did she get 'im?!" Naruto asked excitedly

"it's just a scratch... But that's all it would take..." said Ben

" the Hyuga target the chakra passageways and organs. The effect of the attack will show later...let's just hope Hinata put lots of chakra into that attack" Kakashi explained to Naruto.

Hinata had just struck Neji in the lungs ._ I'm DOING it! Even I can.._

Neji saw Hinata let her guard down slightly, and target her heart.

Hinata coughed up blood .

"Hinata!" Naruto called out. Is she okay?!

Hinata went to target the neck , but neji grabbed her arm and threw her to the side "Lady Hinata... Is this all the strength you can muster?"

Hinata picked herself up. She was going to win. She had to prove Neji wrong!

Hinata attempted to prepare for the gentle fist. But she couldnt .Neji smirked.

" no way... You mean..."

Neji nodded " my eyes can see the tenkestu!"

"What,re those?" Naruto asked

"Basicaly little chakra points along the chakra passageways. If you canuh it them, you can Basicaly control the enemies chakra." Ben explained " Hinata will have next to no chakra..."

Neji threw Hinata away. " Lady Hinata, you can no longer stand. WITHDRAW."

"No Neji... I can see... That your suffering... And that's why you've gone to do this..caught inbetween the destinies of our cadet and main branches"

Neji lost it. How DARE she lecture HIM about destiny? He charged at her, with full Intent to kill. Hinata, who hated having to do This, raised her hand to the " rat" symbol . Neji began to clutch his forehead, crying out in pain, then Hinata, using what little strength she had left, used he gentle fist on his spine. Neji was defeated.

Hinata had won.

". YES! GO HINATA!" Naruto was jumping up and down from the balcony. Ben just laughed . " great job Hinata! "

Hinata stood there, in disbelief . " I won?... I won!"

Naruto jumped down and hugged Hinata " way to go!"

Hinata blushed, and Ben came up to them andalmost in a sing- song voice teased them " And they called it... Puppy love!"

"screw you!" kiba shouted, who was still on the balcony.

* * *

Bens match was next. He saw a group of ninja, whose headbands looked familiar... No... It couldn't Be...

His opponent came down. It was. A ninja from the land of darkness...

"begin!"

Hatered filled Bens soul. He wanted to KILL this son of a bitch!HOW DARE THEY SET FOOT IN THIS COUNTRY?!

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Ben performed handsigns, quicker than Naruto could track, and shot fireballs, one after one, right at the darkness ninja.

"what's wrong with Ben?"Naruto wondered

"About 14 years ago..." kakashi said " The land of darkness invaded the land of dark flames"

Naruto and hinata's eyes widened

" the land of darkness committed horrific war crimes against the land of dark flames... One of which I'm guessing is the murder of Bens family"

Naruto wondered" ... Who won?"

Kakashi sighed " in the end, the dark flame won. But not before more than half of its population we're killed."

Naruto and Hinata looked. Ben was filled with hate. The fireballs he had shot at the darkness ninja had been deflected by a wall of darkness.

Raquel, the dark ninja laughed " aww, wassa matter? You angry at me? Come on then. Entertain me."

Ben drew his sword " as you wish"

Ben used his wind nature to set his sword into a deadly weapon of wind.

Ben then ran at the darkness ninja who avoided the swing

Or not

A blade of wind sliced raquels legs. He couldnt move for a while. He created shadow rockets but Ben Used the teleportation jutsu. He grabbed the darkness ninja and repeatedly smacked his head into a wall

" DIE! YOU SON... OF A ... BITCH!"

He let the darkness ninja fall . If he was dead, Ben could care less. He won. That's all he cared about . He had finaly gotten his anger released against a darkness ninja. He felt better.

" how'd ya like the show?"

* * *

Naruto was last. He was facing one of the many sound ninja that were in the exam.

"Huh. A kid? This is as good as done"

A sound ninja yelled down " Akizo ,Don't get cocky, you idiot!"

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled

"That moron." Ben sighed "He'll get himself killed"

"H-Hey! N-Naruto isn't an idiot!" Hinata said

"I never said that...but these sound ninja... They snap easy"

"huh?"Hinata asked

The sound ninja threw kunai at Naruto at Naruto, sped up by using sound waves , sending it flying at a fatal speed.

Naruto was just able to evade, and threw his own kunai at the sound ninja , who dodged, and ran to the right... Right into one of naruto's clones.

"What the?"

"I told you! Dont undersestimate me! While you were bein so cocky, I created a clone, and led you to run into him!"

Naruto created several more clones. Each one ran and took. Their turn at hitting the sound ninja " U-ZU-MA-KI BARRAGE!"

The sound ninja fell unconscious.

Naruto had won.

* * *

Naruto and team 7 watched the final preliminaries and saw naruto's old friends, shikimaru, and Choji . Shikimaru won his but Choji lost his.

Two of their friends, Lee and TenTen were there as well. Lee losbottom the use of his left arm and leg. TenTen lost her match. Team 7 saw the set- up for the finals - a tornumant.

" yo, Naruto , we need to train. You got Ny idea's" askeD Ben

" we could get kAkashi sensei to..."

"sorry kids, I got a list of A-Rankeed missions that need to be done" kakashi put in

"so what do we do?"

"I got you a privat tutor "

A ninja in a full black uniform jumped down

"Ebisu sensei" Kalashi introduced

Naruto and Ben looked dissapointed. They had wanted kakashi to train them

"right, when I'm done with you kids, you just might be worthy of being in the Chunin exams." Ebisu said

"oh we'll show you..."


	13. Chapter 13: post invasion

**Now for some fun times guys :D time for the sound attack . I lookforward to this because I love writing action within romance. Now let's go!**

* * *

Explosions rattled the whole of the hidden leaf. The shinobi were scattered all over the village. The sound shinobi had attacked the hidden leaf, allied with the hidden sand village, and the village hidden in rivers. The attack seemed totally unprovoked and unneccary .

" w-what's going on?!" Naruto shouted

Ben was studying the stadium. Several sand ninja from the exams were in the stadium - one of which was Sasuke Uchiha's opponent .

"I-I'm ... Wha...Whats going on?" Hinata stuttered . She was in shock

"Welcome to war!" Ben yelled "Sounds invaded the leaf, allied with the sand and River!"

Hinata was shocked. A war. It had come to this?

"Naruto! Hinata! Ben!"

A sound ninja had sneaked up behind them. He raised his kunai to strike. Ben shoved Naruto out Of the way and blocked the kunia with his hand

" Arghhh..."

The sound ninja raised his kunia to kill.

Kakashi jumped behind him, and snapped his neck

"are you okay?"kakashi asked

Ben's hand was dripping with blood " aye...just a flesh wound"

Naruto stated at Bens hand, dripping blood. " you didn't ..."

"call it a favour. Right now, we need to defend the village"

"right! We cant let them get away with this!" Naruto yelled

Even Hinata agreed "r-right!"

Kalashi was proud. Very proud. His students had been shinobi Only six months and rhey were already prepared to fight in a conflict.

Either way, he didn't have a choice. The Leader of the shinobi forceS had ordered all shinobi forces into the fight- old and young.

"head to the Hokages palace " kakashi said " we got reports of sound ninja attacking The palace!"

Three blurs sped off to the hokages palace

* * *

Hinata was in shock. She saw sound ninja attacking the village. Snake summons were blowing up buildings. she saw dead leaf ninja, villagers, she could of sworn she saw some dead kids too.

"Hinata!" Naruto spoke up

Hinata went pink lightly "y-yes naruto?"

"look, this may not be the best time, but do you wanna go out when this is all over?"

"uh, you guys...in case your forgetting, we're in the middle of being INVADED!" Ben spoke up

" I know, thats why I want awnser, in case we don't make it"

Hinata had gone deep red. "u-um, S-Sure "

"Hey!there! Sound ninja have prisoners down there!"

Sound ninja were storming the palace, whilst three ninja looked over prisoners , Slapping them and abusing them.

Naruto jumped down without thinking, and plunged his kunia into the chest of a sound ninja. Ben sliced a sound ninja's neck with he sword. Hinata used her gentle fist andstruck the final sound ninja in the skull.

"nice work guys! clean kills! Now help me untie these prisoners !" Ben called

The prisoners were mostly Chunin .There're was about ten of them, one was a jonin. Two were genin from team 7's graduation class!

"we got more sound and sand ninja breaching the gate! We need more ninja troopers there immediately !" A jonin called

" Were clearing out this area!We'll send back-up once we have the area cleared!"

Team 7 ran down the corridors of the palace till theheart sound ninjarummaging through the Hokages room

"hurry up, grab the loot"

" fuck off, no-one cares if we steal this shit"

Ben pulled out a smoke grenade and got in posision at the door.

"Who cares?" a third voice said " get the money, you idiots "

Ben signaled using his fingers

3...2...1!

Ben threw the smoke bomb and everyone charged in. Ben stabbed a sound ninja with his sword.

Naruto threw a shurikin throwing star into one of the sound ninja

Hinata struck a sound ninja, and he went flying out of a window after Hinata put too much chakra into her strike.

"clear!"

Ben looked out of the window where Hinata has sent the sound ninja flying,

"Wow! Haha! Look at 'im, he's fucking mangled mate!Nice job ,Hinata."Ben chuckled

"what the... How can you laugh at that?"

"Grew up in war. One after the other. Trust me, you loose any sense of mourning for the enemy after the first one."

"Damn..."

"Anyways, we still got a job to do"

* * *

The Hokages palace was cleared, so team7 ran up to the roof of the Hokages palace, and saw that river ninja had breached the gates

Ben ran to the edge to get a better veiw. He was jumped by three sand ninja

"get away from me! " Ben yelled , punching and kicking his enemies away

Naruto ran up and threw shurikin into two of the sand ninja ,and kicked one of them off the roof "there you are now were evens "

Ben chuckled

Naruto made his limit of shadowclones, and sent them in different directions" that's gonna keep the village safe."

"Clever bastard. Okay, let's go!"Ben called

They all ran to the gates, and saw the sand ninjas scaling the walls.

"I'll go and hold this lot off! Set up a flanking team!" Ben yelled, and jumped down

* * *

A counter strike team had been deployed on the west side of the gate, led by commander Ibiki.

"Charge them!"

The leaf ninja massacred the invaders , only to find a wounded flame ninja, still fighting his hardest.

"Jesus Ben... What happened?!"

"THEY GOT HALF THE FUCKING CONTINANT OUT THERE, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S A HELL HOLE!". Ben shriked.

"you genin have done well" Ibiki said " we will dead with the rest"

* * *

The dyamano had taken lead of the leaf- the khokage had been killed- infill they decided on the next Hokage . He had called team 7

"what is it?"Ben asked " we're very busy"

The dyamano smiled" in light of your efforts during the invasion, we have made you, and a number of genin Chunin. This villaage needs more shinobi like you"

Team 7had made Chunin .

Now their first true mission began


	14. Chapter 14 :operation defend the leaf

**Now for some fun times guys :D time for the sound attack . I lookforward to this because I love writing action within romance. Now let's go!**

* * *

Explosions rattled the whole of the hidden leaf. The shinobi were scattered all over the village. The sound shinobi had attacked the hidden leaf, allied with the hidden sand village, and the village hidden in rivers. The attack seemed totally unprovoked and unneccary .

" w-what's going on?!" Naruto shouted

Ben was studying the stadium. Several sand ninja from the exams were in the stadium - one of which was Sasuke Uchiha's opponent .

"I-I'm ... Wha...Whats going on?" Hinata stuttered . She was in shock

"Welcome to war!" Ben yelled "Sounds invaded the leaf, allied with the sand and River!"

Hinata was shocked. A war. It had come to this?

"Naruto! Hinata! Ben!"

A sound ninja had sneaked up behind them. He raised his kunai to strike. Ben shoved Naruto out Of the way and blocked the kunia with his hand

" Arghhh..."

The sound ninja raised his kunia to kill.

Kakashi jumped behind him, and snapped his neck

"are you okay?"kakashi asked

Ben's hand was dripping with blood " aye...just a flesh wound"

Naruto stated at Bens hand, dripping blood. " you didn't ..."

"call it a favour. Right now, we need to defend the village"

"right! We cant let them get away with this!" Naruto yelled

Even Hinata agreed "r-right!"

Kalashi was proud. Very proud. His students had been shinobi Only six months and rhey were already prepared to fight in a conflict.

Either way, he didn't have a choice. The Leader of the shinobi forceS had ordered all shinobi forces into the fight- old and young.

"head to the Hokages palace " kakashi said " we got reports of sound ninja attacking The palace!"

Three blurs sped off to the hokages palace

* * *

Hinata was in shock. She saw sound ninja attacking the village. Snake summons were blowing up buildings. she saw dead leaf ninja, villagers, she could of sworn she saw some dead kids too.

"Hinata!" Naruto spoke up

Hinata went pink lightly "y-yes naruto?"

"look, this may not be the best time, but do you wanna go out when this is all over?"

"uh, you guys...in case your forgetting, we're in the middle of being INVADED!" Ben spoke up

" I know, thats why I want awnser, in case we don't make it"

Hinata had gone deep red. "u-um, S-Sure "

"Hey!there! Sound ninja have prisoners down there!"

Sound ninja were storming the palace, whilst three ninja looked over prisoners , Slapping them and abusing them.

Naruto jumped down without thinking, and plunged his kunia into the chest of a sound ninja. Ben sliced a sound ninja's neck with he sword. Hinata used her gentle fist andstruck the final sound ninja in the skull.

"nice work guys! clean kills! Now help me untie these prisoners !" Ben called

The prisoners were mostly Chunin .There're was about ten of them, one was a jonin. Two were genin from team 7's graduation class!

"we got more sound and sand ninja breaching the gate! We need more ninja troopers there immediately !" A jonin called

" Were clearing out this area!We'll send back-up once we have the area cleared!"

Team 7 ran down the corridors of the palace till theheart sound ninjarummaging through the Hokages room

"hurry up, grab the loot"

" fuck off, no-one cares if we steal this shit"

Ben pulled out a smoke grenade and got in posision at the door.

"Who cares?" a third voice said " get the money, you idiots "

Ben signaled using his fingers

3...2...1!

Ben threw the smoke bomb and everyone charged in. Ben stabbed a sound ninja with his sword.

Naruto threw a shurikin throwing star into one of the sound ninja

Hinata struck a sound ninja, and he went flying out of a window after Hinata put too much chakra into her strike.

"clear!"

Ben looked out of the window where Hinata has sent the sound ninja flying,

"Wow! Haha! Look at 'im, he's fucking mangled mate!Nice job ,Hinata."Ben chuckled

"what the... How can you laugh at that?"

"Grew up in war. One after the other. Trust me, you loose any sense of mourning for the enemy after the first one."

"Damn..."

"Anyways, we still got a job to do"

* * *

The Hokages palace was cleared, so team7 ran up to the roof of the Hokages palace, and saw that river ninja had breached the gates

Ben ran to the edge to get a better veiw. He was jumped by three sand ninja

"get away from me! " Ben yelled , punching and kicking his enemies away

Naruto ran up and threw shurikin into two of the sand ninja ,and kicked one of them off the roof "there you are now were evens "

Ben chuckled

Naruto made his limit of shadowclones, and sent them in different directions" that's gonna keep the village safe."

"Clever bastard. Okay, let's go!"Ben called

They all ran to the gates, and saw the sand ninjas scaling the walls.

"I'll go and hold this lot off! Set up a flanking team!" Ben yelled, and jumped down

* * *

A counter strike team had been deployed on the west side of the gate, led by commander Ibiki.

"Charge them!"

The leaf ninja massacred the invaders , only to find a wounded flame ninja, still fighting his hardest.

"Jesus Ben... What happened?!"

"THEY GOT HALF THE FUCKING CONTINANT OUT THERE, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S A HELL HOLE!". Ben shriked.

"you genin have done well" Ibiki said " we will dead with the rest"

* * *

The dyamano had taken lead of the leaf- the khokage had been killed- infill they decided on the next Hokage . He had called team 7

"what is it?"Ben asked " we're very busy"

The dyamano smiled" in light of your efforts during the invasion, we have made you, and a number of genin Chunin. This villaage needs more shinobi like you"

Team 7had made Chunin .

Now their first true mission began


	15. Chapter 15: the star ninja

**okay, got some news I think my fans'll like . I'm allowing fans to join my series( Adriano who wrote that, you know who you are, you awesome bloke :D). But obviously, not everyone can J****oin, so , you need to send a message with your name, role in the series, and for gods sake, let's have some nationality variety. I want people not just from the leaf**

**Conviniently I'll be addin another charachter, mygirlfriend, into it. If you don't like it, sue me. Now let's have some Fun :D**

* * *

Team 7 were now Chunin. They quickly recvived their first mission. They met at the gate before heading out.

"We have to go to the land hidden in the stars, find a kunoichiwho is coming as a shinobi ambassador and defend her from an assassination attempt?" Ben asked

" Star ninja have the ability to use chakra as a weapon. Many shinobi have placed a price on their heads" Naruto summed up

"A-any word on their name? " Hinata asked

" Brianna Caben"

"let's go."

* * *

_**Bens POV**_

I had heard stories about the hidden star shinobi. They were fearsome fighters, who had patriotic easteem who fought till they died. I wanted to see if these rumours were true, But I was on duty. Being a Chunin, had brought me to realise my dream was getting closer.

I wanted to be a strong shinobi, Like the fourth lord Hokage.

But after the invasion, I couldn't being myself to care. Even when we met the ruler of the whole the whole of the land off fire, the diaynamo, I wanted to just do my job, not chat around. Earlier that day we had heard Tusaki, Lee and Karuk had been killed in the invasion, and we had been movingmassless of food and wood all day

I couldn't care less.

"Naruto, how long till we reach the land of Stars?" I asked

" looks like 20 minutes " my reply was.

we had been traveling for several days. We all wanted to reach the star land and finnaly relax .

Of corse, Star shinobi were weary of us. We reached their gate; and they looked at us with disgust " who are you?"

"Hidden leaf Chunin. Here for Shinobi Brianna Caben"Naruto said

"Caben! The leaf shinobi are here! Time to move!"

A female Came to stand in front of us.

In a few words, I knew I had fallen in love.

Her headband was around her neck, a head band with a star on it. Her hair wafted as she walked towards us. She was VERY pretty. I used my Kein eye, and I could see she was a truly kind person. She had brown eyes, and was about my height .

I had fallen in love

* * *

_**Normal pov**_

Naruto looked over at Ben and saw him practically hypnotised. He muffled a laugh- he knew what was up. Everyone thought he was an idiot- he wasn't.

"ah... Your the leaf ninja?" the star ninja asked

"A-Ah! Yes! That's us!... Heh heh..." Ben said rather loudly

"you not a leaf ninja."

"E-Eh?"

"your headband"

Ben slapped his forehead. He literally was acting like a leaf ninja, with a dark flame headband?! God he felt thik.

"He's like you. A shinobi ambassador " Naruto explained

"Ah. I see. Well, come on in. We'Ll have some food, and set off in the morning."

"Sounds great !" Naruto said cheerfully

* * *

It was morning in the hidden Star village. The hidden star ninja, Bree, as she likes to be known. Was waitingoutside...to find Ben readying his gear.

"Oh. Good morning."

Ben shot up, and drew a kunai. Then he realised it was bree. " Oh! Sorry...Just this village isnt... Leaf or flame friendly..." he returned to tightening his Kavlar straps on his bag.

"It's okay. " Bree replied " it's pretty common here"

" why, you get a lot of 14-year old Chunin from the leaf?"

"you'd be surprised "

Ben placed some food and maps in his bag" I'm sure. We send recon units here quite a Bit. Try and keep our villages friendly."

"So..." Bree sat down " what's life in the hidden leaf like?"

"warm. Quite peaceful..." Ben said. He began to polish his headband

"What about your teammates? Naruto and Hinata?"

"Well , Hinata has a crush on Naruto, and Naruto asked her out... But he can be an idiot at times... So he'll have forgotten by now. They're very nice people... But Naruto is a jinjuriki , and hinata's a Hyuga and I'm a death unaffected madman"

"A jinjuriki?"

" Aye. That guys the Nine tail fox spirit. Don't worry, he has it under control... As far as I know. And he's a nice chap, I'll give him that ."

"Huh... We should wake up Naruto and Hinata so we can go?"

"Nah... 3...2...1..."

Naruto jumped from a roof, and turned to face Ben and Bree. " come on!We're burning daylight!"

"told ya" said Ben. He put his headband back on. " grab Hinata from the training pitch"

"she's training this early? That's early, even for me!" Naruto said

"she didn't sleep. She was there all night."

Naruto ran to get hinata.

"my god, dose she always train so early?" Bree asked

"No. This is a first"

* * *

Hinata had trained all night, in the freezing snow. She was cold,tired and hungry, but training was the only thing that really god her noticed for a long period of time by Naruto. She wanted his attention more than anyone else's. Her father could ignore her till he died for all Hinata cared, but if Naruto payed her attention, that would be enogh

"Yo, Hinata!"

Uinata turned to see Naruto running up to her. She blushed.

"N-Naruto!"

"Hinata... Have you been... Training all night?"

"Y-Yes... Naruto..."

"wow... Didn't think you had it in ya!"naruto grinned cheerfully

Hinata blushed. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have had. But because of Naruto constantly cheering her on, she had become more confident than ever before.

"T-thank you... N-Naruto..."

"We're moving out now. We gotta go."

"o-okay Naruto..."

They walked back in silence before Naruto spoke up " how'd ya like being a Chunin?"

Hinata sighed" not great... I thought father would be proud... But he now expects me to become a Jonin before I'm 16..."

" is... Has that even been done?"

" not that I know of..."

"Hinata..."

"yes, Naruto?"

"you just had an entire convoswtion with me without stuttering or twiddleing with your fingers once!"

Hinata froze. He was right. She stuttered at everything, even if she was just talking to a pet cat, let alone her crush!

"wow. If you can manage that, we'll getcha to Jonin in no time!" Naruto laughed

Hinata started to laugh too.

" Yo, how longs it take to get from here to a bloody training ground? "

They saw Ben and Bree, both ready and waiting. Ben had into a flakjacket, in case of attack. He held up two for Naruto and Hinata "Get these on. Bree says lots a rouge ninja live nearby. We'll need quick access to our load out. "

They checked each others gear, and put their weapons into the pouches.

" grenades... Smoke bombs... Paper bombs... And shurikin . We're all sorted" Ben said

"let's go to the hidden leaf!"Narutoshouted, as they all leapt toward the fores


	16. Chapter 16: the way things are

**okay, I'm runnin outta things to write here... So let's just get on with this**

The men had black robes, and the robes had red clouds on it. One had a hidden sand headband, and one was a hidden mist.

"Surrender the star ninja and the jinjuriki" the sand ninja said

" Son of a bitch! Not you bastards again!" Ben charged at the rouge ninja

He was slapped Way like garbage

"pathecic"

Bree channeled her chakra massivlaly into her arms, and lightly into her feet. Her chakra radiated a bright red colour. She aimed her arms at the enemy ninja and charged at them

"child's play" the mist ninja said

He held up his arms and blasted water towards Bree.

"easy"

A blade of red chakra covered the mist ninja, catching him off guard. He was the thrown against a tree , and a blade of chakra stabbed him in the stomach

"gyakkk..."

Bree was atop a thick tree branch, and had used her chakra as a long range attack.

Naruto charged up on the sand ninja, and used kuniai to stab the sand ninja in the stomach

* * *

One rouge ninja had been killed by Bree. The other was wounded . Ben had volountired to interrogate him. All they got from him was that he was Akatsuki.

Now the had to deal with him.

"Well... We'll have to kill 'im. Whose gonna do it?" Ben said

No one spoke

"oh fuck it. I'll do it" Ben said, and drew his sword.

"You Akatsuki need to be eradicated. Goodbye"

Splat

* * *

"goddamnit. " Naruto moaned " it's been three days since we left the star village. How much further ?"

"I don't know, alright?!" Ben yelled back

"Calm down Ben" Hinata spoke up

"Sorry...I'm just sick of this damn rain"

"What did youthink was gunna happen?" Bree said " we're in the land of rain!"

The platoon were jumping from tree to tree, as fast as they could, along the border of the land of rain.

"if we move quickly, we can get to the land of fire today, and reach the village tommorow" Ben said

"we had better get a move on the " Bree said

" What's the news on the village reconstruction?"Naruto asked

" we'll, technicaly, we are at war with sound, and river." Ben replied " I got word from the daiynamo on radio"

" What about sand?"

"Sand has surrendered. We've sent them our demands. Sand wont be a great nation by the time this is over."

"Wow..." Hinata was shocked. She didn't want war in the first place, but taking away anothers nations pride after they surrendered was a bit...harsh.

"That's not all. River took advantage of a war to take the Warigo islands. We're gonna be sent over there to take em back"

"Great..." Naruto muttered

* * *

The return to the village was a joyfull experience for everyone. A week away from the village. It had been a hell of an experience. The mission report had to be handed in before anything, so that's where they went first.

"Lord daiynamo, we got the star ninja." Ben reported. " the Akatsuki attacked us. They're dead now. They gave us no fresh intel."

The daiynamo nodded his head. "Very well done. I won't keep you."

He threw a set of keys to Ben "take the star ninja to her hone. It's on akarek street, number 50."

"Akarek street, number 50. Understood."

" As for the rest of you, rest up. You'll have a couple of days rest before your next mission."

"Understood."

"oh... I almost forgot , Sasuke uchiha and Sakura Haruno have gone to fetchhThe next Hokage. If they aren't back soon, you will be their reinforcements."

" whose the next Hokage?" Naruto asked

"one of the third Hokages students, and one of the legendary Sanin- Tsunade"

* * *

"okay, akarek street..."

" do you know where your going?"

Ben had been walking through the leaf with Bree looking for akarek street.

"0f corse I do. Make a left here... Yep, akarek street"

"it's number 50 isn't it?

"yeah. You got yourself a nice place."

They looked at door numbers till they found door 50. It was a large house; made out of wood and bricks .

" okay ., here you are" Ben handed her the keys " have fun. I got places to be... So long,"

Bree unlocked the door to her new home, and saw several large rooms, a backyard, a shed, and even an armoury .

"This should be alright."


	17. Chapter 17: Uchiha hostage

The hidden leaf had avoided conflict for the longest time. Now, they had organised an invasion of their old territory,The Warigo islands, and take them from the land of Rivers. They would then invade the land of sound, in retaliation for their invasion of the hidden leaf village. But before that, they needed a Hokage.

Team 7 had been geared up to invade the warigo, as they had been their not long ago, and would prove valuable to the invasion team.

However, the daiynamo had called for them to go in pursuit of team 6, Sasuke uchiha and Sakura Haruno, who had been ordered to find Tsunade, the next Hokage

Team 7 had been given the star ninja, bree, as a back-up trooper.

"ok, our orders are to find team 6, and bring them back with the next Hokage?" Ben asked

"yeah. I though uchiha would be back, all the boasting he gives" Naruto said

"shouldn't Kiba come with us? He's got tracking skills down!" Ben asked

"Uh... Kiba is on another mission." Hinata told them

"Great. Well, at least Hinata has the Byakugan." Naruto said

"yeah"

Bree was Basicaly standing next to team seven wondering" what the hell are they talking about, and who the hell are these people they're talking about?!"

"okay , we've got two weeks before the invasion. We have got to get this done before then, or this could turn nasty." Ben informed them

"repots say they were in the land of fire down south." Hinata put in

" okay, large cities, down south. Yukuti city is our best bet." Ben suggested

"it's a start." Naruto said " we'll head there"

"Wait... I'm getting a radio message from the daiynamo... Yes sir?"

Ben spoke on radio

"uh... No, we're just about to go... What do you ... Son of a bitch... Copy that." Ben put down the radio " there's someone whose coming with us. Some Sanin. We have to go meet him at the Hokages palace."

"A Sanin?" Bree asked " what the hell are they?"

"legendary ninja from the third Hokage " Naruto asnsered

"why can't this guy be Hokage?it'll save a hell of a lot of time, and we won't have to mess about with getting this Tsunade woman." Ben asked aloud

"we should go find out..." Hinata muttered

"Naruto, you go. We'll get this stuff sorted forwhen you get back. I'll sort out your Kavlar straps and weaponry, looks dusty" Ben said

"Got it." Naruto said , and ran to the Hokages mansions

* * *

Naruto burst into the Hokages room, to see the Daiynamo, and a guy who looked to be in his late 40's, early 50's.

" are you sure you won't reconsider, Jariya?" the daiynamo asked

" Nah... I got places to go, and the Hokage position is too much work for me."

"Hey! what's going on here? Whose THAT?" Naruto asked

"oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there" The daiynamo Said

"I knocked the door in"

"yes... This is Jariya. The legendary road sage, student of the third Hokage."

Naruto looked at the toad sage. THIS was a Sanin?

"THIS guy?!"

"yes. He is to join your team in finding lady Tsunade. He fought with her in the third great Ninja war"

" huh"

"Also... He is to be a sensei to you and team 7 while Kakashi cannot."

"What?! says who?!"

"Orders that where given. Form the fourth Hokage."

"Huh?! How ... No... Why would the fourth want ME To be taught by this man?"

"irrelevant. Lord Jariya, go with the boy."

For the first time, the Sanin spoke " yes sir."

* * *

Ben , Bree and Hinata were had finished sorting out there own, and naruto's gear. They were just talking about ... Well love life, if I'm totally honest.

" well, yeah, but In The midst of a war? I'm not so sure if dating would be a smart idea" Ben said

"Not if you weren't there to help one another" Bree said

"what do you mean ?" Hinata asked

"well, if you were dating someone, you'd want to be there to help them if they needed it, not in some country doing something else that was completely abritary" Bree said

"Aye. I agree." said Ben

"So... Does anyone here have anyone?" Bree asked

"I got my eye on someone ( A.U- HINT!), but no, I don't have anyone." said Ben" literally . My family is dead. I gots no one."

Bree looked over to Hinata " how bout you , Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked to the ground " um... Same as Ben..."

"you like someone?"

"um..."

" oh come off it. It's no secret you like Naruto, Hinata." Ben teased

"Sh-shut up!"

" alright, alright, sorry, but it's true, and frankly, it's amazing Naruto hasn't called you out on it. Speaking of which, didn't he say he was gonna take you on a date?"

" um... "

"Lemme guess- he's forgotten entirely?"

"..."

"I'll chat with him."

Bree looked over to the left and saw Naruto comming over. " there's Naruto "Ben and Hinata looked over, and saw him with Jariya "who the hells the old guy?" Ben asked

"Naruto sighed" this is Jariya... Our 'Sensei... Orders from the fourth Hokage..."

* * *

After Naruto had explained what was happening, the platoon plus Jariya moved out to Yukuti City... And about every two hours they caught Jariya Spying on women (Pervert)

After a while, Naruto had come up with the nickname. "Pervy sage" for him.

Yukuti city was within sight after a few days

"okay, First, we should look for Uchiha and Haruno" Ben said

"Pervy sage, you look for Tsunade" Naruto said

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop being a pervert and I'll stop!"

"Oi, idiots, no rush, we're just got to fight a bloody war here."Ben said

"we got to get moving" Naruto said.

"okay, Naruto, Hinata, you guys go one one team, Me and Bree will be another. Jariya, you go oyou our own."Ben said

"Stay in radio comms. "

* * *

In Yukuti City, Sasuke and Sakura were in the Citu... As hostages

" damnit... How did we get into this mess?..." Sasuke muttered

" you charged right in, that's how" Sakura awnsered

A rouge ninja. Theif captor, walked up to them, and slapped Sakura .

"Sakura!"

"oh, shut up, shouting is gunna help her." the rouge ninja said. He was a former leaf shinobi. His name was Kabuto.

" fuck you"

Kabuto chuckled " dosent matter. Your my hostage. I could kill you now "

"They'll send help! The hidden leaf will kill you! Just wait!"

"would they? You like to think your strong. But your weak, kid. We have the lady Tsunade, and you failed to get her to the leaf. You couldn't even scratch me, even with the Sharingan. Your skills are pathetic. I wonder... Does the leaf save the failures of the village?"

Sasuke lowered his head " You don't know anything about me!"

"I don't need to know you to kill you."


	18. Chapter 18: the next Hokage

Ben and Naruto had met up. They has found the place Sasuke was being held hostage.

" door, straight ahead. Stack up ."

Ben drew a flash grenade . Naruto nodded, and Ben threw the grenade

Bang!

Naruto went in first, Ben second. No one, aside Sasuke and Sakura.

"well look at that. Uchiha boy got captured. And after all his boasts" Ben smirked

"Shut...up..."Sasuke wheezed

" cut these two loose" Ben said

" who are you... To give them orders?..."

"A Chunin. I out-rank you. So shut up."

Ben sliced sakura loose from her ropes. She fell down unconscious .

Naruto sliced Sasuke open. "Where is the Sanin?"

"Next room..." Sasuke panted

" Hinata, Bree, check it out. We'll look after these two"

Hinata and Bree ran to the next room to find a Sanin... Virtually without a scratch.

"Who are you?" she asked

" we're leaf ninja. You've been selected as the fifth Hokage. "

"Anywhere is better than here"

* * *

They didn't find the criminal who kidnaped Tsunade and them 6, but they were glad to be inside the leaf village. Tsunade hadn't beenthrees for years . She hadn't wanted to be Hokage at first, but she was almost looking forward to it now. She had watched Naruto and team 7 train.

She left immediately for the Hokages palace.

"Dunno, bout you guys... But I'm gunna take the rest of the day off..." sighed Ben

" Me too..." Bree said as well

" me as well" Hinata put in

" sure..." Naruto sighed

" what should we do?"

"Ramen?"

"you only eat fucking ramen!"

"Keh heh heh"

" I gotta sleep" Ben said " see ya. We got. Free . Oh yes! See you then"


	19. Chapter 19 : Invasion

Tsunade had accepted posision of Hokage. Jariya had expected her to refuse, but he was suprised.

Now, Everyone has only one thing on their minds

The war.

The genin from The leafs graduation class were being placed on the front lines.

"Damnit... Why war? Why now" Kiba moaned

"Get a grip, Kiba . You and Akamaru are gunna be on the front lines. Doesn't matter why." Ben said

"it's alright for you!" Neji spoke up " you grew up in war"

"yeah. And I losT everything from it"

Neji stayed quiet

"Wait, why are you even here?! Last time I checked you nearly killed Hinata!"

"We spoke about it." Hinata said " don't worry about it"

Ben sighed " sorry, but sometimes... I love this country, but it pisses me of your so peaceful"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikimaru asked

"This country is too peaceful. That's how sound got under your guard... From my life experiences... Unless we take the whole world over, there won't be such thing as true peace"

"there could be peace!" Sakura protested

"I wish... I really do..." Ben sighed

" Your quite dark, arent you?" Sasuke asked

" like your not, emo boy." Ben snapped.

" you wanna fight?"

"Bring it."

" break it up!" Naruto yelled " we're on the same side."

"War causes pain." Ben said. "fallout happens. People die. Naruto... We'll virtually have to bathe in their blood..."

* * *

The day of invasion had come. Half the leaf village had come out to see the shinobi off. Roughly 10,000 shinobi had been sent to the invasion of the Warigo islands, shinobi from all over the land of fire.

Ben had a smirk on his face. He was going to fight at last. In a true war. He had waited his whole life for this.

Not everyone was as war-Hardened and war ready

It was a long trip to the docks where team 7 Had originally gone. When they got there, it wasn't a few fishing boats- it was an entire Armada!

"Board your ships!" The comanding officer shouted

Everyone boarded their boats- it was still early morning. The invasion of Warigo would begin at roughly 5PM

" we fight together tommorow. We need to look out for each other" Naruto said

"All of us are soliders under one army" Ben said

"only two are from the Dark Flame and the Star land" Kiba reminded them

"like I said- we are all soliders under one army" Ben repeated

"Yeah..."

"look, we should erase a bad blood here" Bree suggested

" Im with you" Naruto said

" me too" Ben said

" I'm in." Kiba said

" we all in?"

Everyone- Even Sasuke- nodded

* * *

Warigo island was in sight. The invasion was imminent. The river shinobi had diverted several cannons toward the Armada.

The river Shinobi had open season on the Armada

One boat went under. Then the second one. The third blew up.

"three ships down! Speed the boat up!" Naruto yelled

"it won't go fastEr!" Ben yelled

" doesn't matter! We're about to run aground!" Sasuke yelled

Everyone huddled close together " As soon as we hit the beach, find some cover, and wait till all avalible shinobi are on the beach!" the commander yelled

" remember to use you grenades! Clear out rooms, and double check!"

One shinobi outside the huddle was killed by a kunai knife"get a medic over there!"

"Keep your heads down!"

" 60 seconds till we hit the beach! I repeat! 60 Seconds!"

" another boat is down!"

Naruto just dodged a shurikin star. It hit a Chunin in the neck." why are they fighting so hard?..."

He never got an awnser.

"We're at the beach! GO GO GO"

Now began, a bloody battle


	20. Chapter 20: A foothold

**t**he invasion of the warigo islands had begun. Of the 106 ships that set off that day, only 17 returned to the land of fire. River had prepared for this invasion with sound.

The result?A bloodbath.

* * *

The invasion had begun. All the shinobi ran for the cliffs. Many were killed by kunai and jutsu.

Many were killed, but the majority made it to the cliffs.

"holy shit!" Ben yelled

" gyak..." Sasuke spat out some dirt

Several leaf shinobi fell dead from atop the cliffs . No one expected it

"oh my god!" Naruto cried

"agh... Anyone who goes upcover there gets killed" shikimaru said " we need to find a flanking route!"

Explosions rattled everywhere. The dead littered the beaches, and the waters were chocked with blood, derbies , and more dead lead ninja

"anyone any bright ideas?!" Bree shouted

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled " use your Byakugan ! Look up top, and for a flanking route!"

Hinata nodded, and activated her Byakugan. She saw thousands of river and sound shinobi up top. " I see thousands of shinobi...Four cannons. Heavily defended ... No flanking routes."

"how the hell do we get up then?!" Bree shouted. She aimed her hand at a viewable sound ninja, and used her chakra to throw him off the cliff. He died instantly

Bens face lightened up. "I got it guys!"

"Bree, get another live enemy shinobi, and bring him here- Do NOT kill him!"

Bree nodded, and used her chakra again, bringing a sound shinobi towards Ben

Ben placed his hand on the sound shinobis face, and both glowed a. Green- like chakra. Ben was using his kein eye. He placed several paper bombs- highly exposive

"Sasuke, use your fireball jutsu one the line of chakra when I give the word!"

Ben then threw the sound shinobi up to the cliff " Now"

"Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and performed

The fire trailed up the chakra line

Ben ducked" get down!"

Atop the cliff, almighty hell broke loose. An enormous explosion erupted, knocking down sound and river shinobi, rocks, and even a house, down the cliff.

" my..."Sakura said breathlessly

"God..." Ino finished

Naruto started to climb the cliff " come on! We can use this to our advantage!"

Everyone began to climb the cliff, using their chakra to climb it

Atop, there was lots of dead river and sound shinobi. One was on fire and feebly grabbed a kunai knife. He slot his own throat.

"ugh...blurh!" neji vomited " my god... I'm ok...I'm okay.."

"the canons are still salvageable!" Bree pointed out

"load em up "Neji said. " use em... Against the enemy..."

Sasuke, Shikimaru and Neji began work on the cannons, while Ben and Bree loaded the cannons up.

"Ino, Sakura, to report to the jonin. Tell them to get the rest of the soliders up here!" Sasuke yelled

"got it!" they both ran down the cliffs

"hey! Enemy wave incoming!" Naruto shouted

And he was right, enemy forces, in the hundreds, we charging their posision

" fire the cannon! Now!" Ben yelled

The cannons fired, killing large numbers of enemies with each strike

"keep loading! Keep loading!" Neji shouted

Ben, Hinata and Bree kept loading and loading

"Naruto, switch with me! You got shadow clones! Create them and make the load the cannons!" Ben shouted

"Hey yeah!"

Ben took over the shooting, naruto loaded the canons with the shadow clones

Before long, the enemy began to retreat, as the leaf shinobi climbed the cliffs.

The lead had a beach head

A great uproar commenced. Everyone was over joyed!

But now began the terrible task of counting the dead.

* * *

the result was bad. Roughly 10,000 leaf shinobi dead. 25,000 injured. Only 17 ships back in the land of fire. Supplies low, and food and water was severally restricted . They had a few days worth.

A few days later, the leaf shinobi were still in their beach head . Combat had been experienced daily, usually a wave or two, but the cannons took them out quickly.

"you guys hear?" Neji asked. "they plan to move out and take the town. After new supplies get in, obviously"

"the town? That's the centre hold of Warigo." Naruto said

"yeah, but there's still much smaller islands still to take" Ben said

"Nah, other units have been sent to take them." Bree said " didn't you hear the explosions?"

"either way... We're gunna loose a lot more men before this is over... Image the invasion of sound..."


	21. Chapter 21: The invasion of the town

**Okay, this chapter is mainly for me and Bree, so if you don't like that, you have been warned. Hop you enjoy this sweetheart Bree. Love you ^^ anyways, enjoy the story ( there's lots of fighting, dont worry)**

* * *

the warigo invasion had been named and opening sucsess. The river, angered by this, sent a further 5000 shinobi to Warigo. River and the land of fire had no war on the continantal mainland, but made the war on Warigo gruelling and bloody. The youngest kids fighting the war were the Genin from the hidden leaf.

And now, the leaf prepared to make one big push, battering the enemy into submission, hoping for peace talks to be disscused.

"take the town?" Shikimaru said

"yeah. My guess is to force a surrender." Ben suggested

"Nah, the river is hell bent on taking this place. They'll keep sending more and more ninja." Sasuke pointed out

"maybe to open peace talks?" Bree suggested

"whatever the case, I'm going to fight till I die. To the end." Ben said " that's my shinobi path"

" I won't quit, and I won't run!" Naruto yelled " that's my Nindo!"

"I heard that"

* * *

The lead leaf shinobi spotted heavily guarded positions. Roughly 3000 shinobi , mostly sound. Patrols armed to the teeth. Seemed safe enough though, and the lead ordered the attack, and 'expected casualties , but none in vain'

But what wasn't known, was 6000 shinobi were on standby- in case of an assault on the town.

These were the elite. Jonin and black ops units. The best, if they were needed. They were brutal killers, who often showed no mercy, or sympathy.

Not even to kids.

* * *

" Charge!"

The leaf ninja, about 5000 in total, charged at the town. All armed to the teeth, well trained, and well motivated.

Sound shinobi , armed with their ability to use sound as a weapon, aimed their hands

"ULTRA-SONIC SOUND WAVE!"

Waves of sound rocketed toward the advancing leaf shinobi. Several blasts killed many shinobi, but the Leaf ninja fought back with their own jutsu. The area was quickly desimated, on explosions and death

"into the town!Into the town!"

The first leaf shinobi reached the town

"Naruto, I'll split from you guys! Bree, Neji, come with me! Meet with me at the end of the street! we'll take the right side, you take the left! Clear the houses!"Ben yelled

"Got it! Make sure you get back in time!"Naruto yelled back

Ben and Naruto hi-fives and Ben , with his team, made a run for the other side of the street

"okay, clear the houses!" Naruto shouted " Shikimaru, your the best with tactics here! How should we go about it?!"

"throw grenades in first, and Hinata, you go first, your hand-to-hand trained. " Shikimaru instructed

" okay, first house!" Naruto yelled, and threw a Granada in

BOOM

Naruto kicked the door down, and Hinata ran in, gentle fist prepared. Anyone who was in here had been killed when Naruto threw the grenade.

There were roughly ten buildings on this street. In order for the leaf shinobi to start taking the town, this street was needed.

One by one, they cleared the houses using this style

On the other side of the street, Ben and his team hit the jackpot . An armoury, map, troop numbers and the defenses around the village.

" this is perfect! Neji, bree, we need to get this intell to the jonin! This could end the battle! Ben said

" I can use my Chakra as a basket. I can carry it easy!" Bree suggested

" you actual beauty!" Ben said . Bree blusheD

"Right, you do that. I'll hold off as long as I can, then regroup with Naruto,a se wait till you get back."

"I'll stay with you Ben" Neji said

"I'll be fine." Bree said " you're gonna need all the help you can get"

"okay.. Neji,let'start kicking doors down."

* * *

Bree had gone alone to deliver the intel. Ben and Neji had been killing enemy ninja since she left. They were at their limit.

"I can't... I need chakra to fight..." Neji puffed

Ben drew his sword. " I won't give in... Till I fall..."

One sound ninja smirked " that won't be long then"

" what're we waitin about for then?"

Ben performed hand signs- tiger, horse, rat, dog, monkey, dragon

"Fire style! Fire bomb jutsu!"

A huge flame appeared , and flew for the sound shinobi, only one died. The other one, his partner, dodged, and skidded

Ben kicked him at the back of the shin-knee bone. He fell down to his knees, and Ben activated his kein eye. He absorbed his targets chakra, and ran to Neji

"use this!" Ben shared his chakra with Neji, who got to his feet

"thanks. Now let's finish this." Neji said

"looks like theirs no need"

A white blur appeared and began cracking sound ninjas bones and necks

It was jariya sensei

"Hey kids!"

" bloody hell! What took you so long?! You peeping on a women's bath or something?!" Ben yelled

"Well... Actually ..."

Ben and Neji both sweatdroped- Neji didn't even KNOW this guy, and he thought he was a weirdo.

"Hey! Sorry were late!"

Naruto and his team jumped from the rooftops

"your as bad as he is..." Ben sighed

"aww, don't be like that " Naruto said smirking

A foothold was established in the town, but something was wrong. Where was Bree?

"Naruto, did Bree run by you?" Ben asked, his eyes full of worry

"No..."

"you guys go ahead! I'm lookin for Bree!"

Ben dashed from rooftop to rooftop, running, and looking frantically for Bree.

Ben looked , to see Bree , hostage to a sound ninja.

" no..."

" I said talk!" the sound ninja had a kunai knife to brees neck

She pat in his face " fuck you!"

Before the sound ninja could react, Ben threw himself at the sound ninja, thrusting a kunai into his neck. Two other sound ninja ran towards Ben- Ben threw his kunai and shurikin stars into them.

Ben turned to approached her, with a kuai in hand, and cut the rips she had on her. He then picked her up- bridal style no less, much to brews protest- and leapt away, into the forest.

Bree had blushed as Ben did this. She looked up at him, and saw him entirely focused on what he was doing.

Ben had his own mission- getting someone he loved away from danger

* * *

The town was a ruin. The leaf ninja were pushing the sound and river back- the river called up its reserves

"looks like we're winnin this thing!" Kiba yelled

"yeah!" Naruto Shouted back

Akamaru started to wimper " huh ? What's up Akamaru?"

"what's up with Akamaru, Kiba?" Hinata asked

"... Reserves... Well trained... Black ops... My god...There are thousands of them!" Kiba reported

"Shit... What'd we do?" Sasuke asked

"defend what we have?" Sakura said

" there's an estimate of 6000 won't be able to defend" Kiba said

Neji sighed " do we have a choice?"

Shikimaru shook his head " they'd track us down anyway,,,"

Naruto nodded " let's set up"

* * *

Ben had gone a few miles into the forest near the leafs base camp, before he stopped. He put Bree down at the trunk of a tree. He pulled out his medical rations " take them."

Bree hesitated. What if Ben needed them?

"don't worry about me. Just take them."

Bree put her hand out and took them. " th-thanks...

" stich yourself up. " Ben said

Bree began to apply the wound dressing . When she was done, Ben handed her his rations. "eat."

"But I'm fine, really!" Bree protested" I-I've got plenty of rations!"

Ben chuckled lightly " just eat up. I'll give you two options- Eat it yourself or I'll feed it to ya"

Bree blushed. She wasn't sure if she should eat them, or refuse so Ben would feed her them. Ben was serious, she could tell

Ultimately, she decided to eat the rations herself.

Ben then handed his water bottle " you know what I'm gunna say."

Bree took the bottle. She took a gulp, and then handed the bottle back

"now, are you okay?" Ben asked

"Y-Yeah..."

"good... Did those sound bastards hurt ya?"

"no..."

"Good."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Huh?"

"giving me all your rations. Taking me away from the battle..."

"Can't let you die."

"huh?"

" can't let the prettiest face in the Leaf die, now can I?"

Bree blushed "uh... Thanks...how are you for rations?..."

"I'm out. Don't worry about make it."

"I-IM SORRY!"

"Don't worry. I'll live."

Bree looked down, and blushed..." thank you..."

Ben smiled brightly " your welcome


	22. Chapter 22: Victory

**Bens Pov**

****Peace. Let me tell you what the word means to me.

A mere moment in history when people do not die from war.

A moment when everyone feels safe

A moment whenpeople think nothing will go wrong again.

It will.

Peace is nothing more than an illusion. A prayer. Anything that is thought of as 'true peace' is another's hell come to life. And war is the only thing that keeps us going.

Say what I will, I still believe peace could be achieved. But by ahnialtaing those who seek to destroy the peace.

A motivation to fight. My motivation is forever sealed- to do what I can to defend those I love. To defend my country, and die if I need to

Never surrender. That's my shinobi way.

* * *

The town had been secured. Naruto , commanding the squad that was his friends, called for the cannons to be brought up.

There was no way they could hold this area without them . Emeny had had reserves, about 6000 shinobi in total , and they were coming this way.

" where has Ben and Bree gotten?!" Neji yelled

"Here!"

Ben and Bree jumped from a roof, ready to fight, With Fresh weapons, equipment . " sorry we're late."

The reserved shinobi were now about 500meters from the town. The situation was desperate. The cannons were loaded, and fired. They were effective, but no matter how many they killed, more took their place.

" Ammo low! Ammo very very low!" reported Ben

"How much?!" Naruto asked

" about 10 shots, Naruto!" Ben replied

"we need to prepare a counter charge!" Neji called

"Rghhh... Hold these guys off! As long as you can! I'll go get more ammunitions! " Ben shouted . A blur headed off to the armoury

"save four shots! We'll need them to cover our retreat!" Naruto yelled

Routhly 1000 shinobi were ready to hold off the counter attack. The longer they could hold out, the more ammo could be delivered to the cannons.

"CHAAAAAARGE!"

The thousand shinobi charged at the counter attacking river ninja. The first slash began An ongoing battle. Weapons, jutsu, kunai, and fists flew all over.

"fire style! Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, incinerating several shinobi

"eight trigrams- sixty four palms!" Neji yelled, striking three shinobi with one attack

The battle lasted for only a few moments. A cannon strike interrupted the battle. The leaf shinobi retreated, and the cannons unleashed hell on earth.

"die you bastards!" Ben yelled

" get off our islands!" Naruto yelled

"yeah!" Sasuke shioutes

Eventualy, the enemy shinobi began a retreat, being blasted along the way

Thats when Naruto's plan kicked in

He had requested shikimaru and Bree sneak up behind enemy lines, along with many of naruto's shadow clones, and cut off any escape

The enemy shinobi were in full retreat, before shikimaru and Bree cut them off, and began cutting them down. Naruto's shadow clones did their part too. The cannons resumed fire, and wiped scores of enemies off the face of earth.

A full 6000 strong unit had been ahnialated

* * *

The news came a day after the town was held. It caused an uproar of celebration

River and sound had surrendered.

River had lost its entire shinobi force, and was now too weak to attempt a new invasion

Sound had lost its nerve, and surrendered.

The boats came to bring the surviving shinobi back home

107 boats were needed to bring the shinobi to Warigo island.

They only needed 30 to bring the surviving back

* * *

Roughly 2000 leaf shinobi walked into the hidden leaf village, and we're greeted By the entire village, throwing flowers, kisses and roses at the shinobi

Even Naruto , for the first time, had been congratulated.

" I could get used to this hero thing!" Naruto laughed

Ben hit his arm lightly " yeah right! Ya got lucky this time!"

Naruto laughed " we'll see"

Tsunade had gathered the whole of the surviving shinobi into a parade line

" these men have served their village, and their country. The have saved the Warigo islands, from an occupation of ruthless shinobi. But this has not come at a price. We sent 10, 000 shinobi for the invasion. We went a further 5000 shinobi afterwards. Only 2000 of these men and women have come back. Let us bow our heads, for but a moment, in rememberence of these brave souls."

Everyone bowed. Many people started to cry. Naruto looked over to Ben . A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't thinking much about the shinobi, Naruto knew. He thought of his family. This was the first time he saw Ben cry. He wanted it to be the last too.

* * *

That night, the leaf genin had a celebration away from the village. Ben and Neji had both snuck away some Sakè- it was a special occasion after all

Everyone took a bottle and drunk away

" we did it guys!" Narto cheerfully said

" heheh. Yeap!" Bree chuckled

" one step closer to peace!" Ben said.

" too right!" Neji said

"Ahhh... This is the life!" Sakura said, laying back

" what, getting pissed out our heads?" Ben chuckled

" no... Peace, and relaxation,latter comming back from a war like that..."

"yeah." Hinata said " some of the things there..."

" yeah. I saw a guy kill himself ." Neji said

"better them than us." Ben said

"I suppose..."

"Man... And we don't have to invade sound either... We avoided another big battle..." shikimaru said

"thank god..." Ino said

"apparently, sound is gonna be under leaf control. " Naruto said

"good. One less threat."

Everyone took a big gulp of Sakè " man that stuff is strong!" Bree said

"heh heh heh" Ben laughed " good stuff."

" yo... What do we tommorow?" Naruto asked

"train?"Ben suggested

"I guess..."

They spoke, and laughed their way through the night, finishing their bottles of Sakè. They all headed home.

Tommorow, they would be away from missions for A while


	23. Chapter 23: New Jutsu

peace had come to the hidden leaf village since the end of the war in Warigo. The ninja were busy but team 7 had been given the next few weeks off. Kakashi sensei was aiding in repairs around the hidden leaf and Warigo. Jariya sensei had taken over team 7 's training for a while.

One day, Jariya had planned to teach them all a jutsu so incredible, only Jariya and the fourth Hokage knew it.

"The rasengan?" Naruto asked puzzled. He spent nearly all his free time studying jutsu, but he never heard of the Rasengan.

Jiraya held his hand into the air, and tunnelled his chakra into his hand, and began to form a rotating ball of chakra in him palm

"woah!"

" this jutsu was created by the legendary fourth Hokage. Not everyone can learn it- there are certain requirements needed to learn it, which we won't learn until we try to learn it."

" it'll need plenty of chakra control, right?" Bree asked

" right. "Jariya said " everyone try gathering chakra to the plams of your hands"

Everyone tried it. Bree got it first, as being a star shinobi, she was naturally talented with chakra. Hinata got it second. Ben third and Naruto last.

"Now, try spinning the chakra in your palm, into a ball." Jariya instructed

The result was... Wells... The chakraexploded in Naruto's hand and sent him flying into a tree

Bens chakra simply wouldn't go into a spear.

Brees chakra dissapearwd from her

Hinatas chakra made a little spark, but that was it.

Jariya sweatdropped " this will be tricky..."

Hinata went to help Naruto, who was rubbing his head. She knelt next to him

"are you okay?... Naruto?..."

"yeah... Just a bit of a headache..."

"Here... " Hinata offered him her hand . Naruto smiled and took it

" thanks"

Naruto pulled himself up.

" tricky move, eh?" said ben

"God knows how the fourth Hokage managed it." Naruto said

"bloody genius, that's what he was."

" must've been" said Bree

"While it is true that the rasengan is a tricky move to learn now, you will have to apply it in the heart of combat, and this will take perfect concentration . "

Jariya explained" it's like the Walk-on-Water ability. You need complete focus, and I'd you can acheive complete focus, it is important to have your mind completely on topic. Shut the rest of the world out."

" okay..." Naruto muttered. Heattempted to use his chakra again, and thus time, a very tiny spear appeared, only for a second, before dissapearing.

"well, looks like your clostest naruto. Nice." Ben said

After many days of training, Ben had managed to get the basic control of the rasengan down, but Naruto was still struggling.

"Hey, Ben?" Naruto asked

"yo?"

"Could you give me a hand with this?"

"hrmmm... Tell you what... I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"you know that really cool shadow clone jutsu you have?"

"yeah."

"I really wanna learn that. I'll teach you rasengan, and you teach me shadow clone jutsu."

"Deal!"

"okay." Ben got up, and tunnels his chakra into a ball " the trick is to throw your chakra into you hand. One is in your hand, imaging a sphear. "

Bens chakra went into the shape of a sphear

"Finnaly, spin the sphear around, keeping your mind entirely on completing the Jutsu"

The chakra manifested itself into the rasengan, allowing Ben to use it as a weapon. He however, Simply dismantled it.

"okay, you try."

Naruto gave the jutsu his all, but he could t do it, his chakra control was too out of whack

"Wait a minute... Try making a shadow clone! They have an equal amount of chakra to you. Your halfway there,bout a shadow clone , that could fix the problem!"

Naruto nodded, and attempted the rasengan with a shadow clone, and he came closer to completing the jutsu than ever before

* * *

a mission- B-Rank, came for team seven. Their training complete, they were ready for a mission. Tsunade presented them with a picture. A young man, in his late teens, wearing a leaf headband

"this man" Tsunade explained " is a rouge shinobi. His name is Inito kasuzi, former AMBU. Ran away and killed three guards . Your mission is to bring him in, or kill him. Either will do"

" Present position of target?" Ben asked

"nakaka city,in the newly occupied sound. Good luck"


	24. Chapter 24: the mock excersize

Team seven was waiting and ready to go. All that was left for them was to check over their gear one final time

"Ok, Kavlar straps right... Flack Jacket and weaponry clear..." Ben muttered to himself

" Hey, Ben, you got some tinned food?" Naruto asked

"i got ramen, Naruto. Here." Ben chucked a can of ramen to Naruto.

"Hey, where are the girls?"

Naruto looked up-neither Bree nor Hinata was there.

"Dunno. Why, worried about you girlfriend?" Naruto teased ben

" Shut up!" Ben snapped " Bree isnt my girlfriend!"

"sure."

" well how was your little date with Hinata?" Ben smirked

"huh? What're you talking about?" Naruto asked

"oh yeah, you forgot" Ben smirked even more " Durning the sound invasion you asked Hinata on a date"

Naruto froze. Then he slapped his face "oh god... I did"

"And the penny drops" Ben chuckled

" what the hell am I gunna do?" Naruto worried

"Better figure it out mate."

"you aren't helping!"

"Keh heh heh..."

* * *

Hinata and Bree had both run into each other on the way tithe gates. They decided to take it easy and just chat for a while.

" so, yeah, the star village?" Bree said. She tilted her head slightly, and thought back. " it was really cold"

"I know..." Hinata sweatdropped

"um... We were always very exact on our shinobi conduct... Simple but strict, we did train lots..."

"I see" Hinata said " do you like it in the leaf?"

"god yes... It's warmer for a start" Bree streched " everyone's friendly, shinobi are kind..."

" some more than others..." Hinata whispered to herself, thinking of Naruto

"yeah... I get ya..." Bree said. She heard what Hinata had said

"what do you... Think of the guys in out group?..." Hinata asked shyly

"Typical talk of guys? Cleche" Bree smiled " Naruto's a bit of a dope... No offense"

Hinata twichted slightly

" Ben... Is a food friend..." Bree said quietly

"Glad to hear it"

"YAAAH!"

Ben was standing atop a telegraph pole.

" what time do you call this? We were due to set of ten minutes ago! Let's go! ASAP!"

* * *

Everyone dashed to the boarded of the recently re-owned land of sound. They didn't know what to expect. The sound ninja clearly didn't want them there, and they werent blasting leaf ninja away simply because their leaders told them not to. Their founder was dead, anD They were under rule by leaf ninja.

" ok, this guy we're tracking, he's a former leaf ninja?" Bree asked

"apparently, he was sound sympathetic. He pretty much had this planned, until sound became Leaf terriitory." Ben said

" inito, eh? I say we bring him in!" Naruto said

" he'll be executed anyway... Let's bring him in." Ben said

They then saw Nakaka city. Truely a magnificent city, with tall skyscrapers, and military recruitment centres. Sound was very proud of this city, Clearly

" damn... There must be thousands of them... How do we know how to look for?" Ben asked

" he can't have gone here without attracting some attention." Naruto said" he was an AMBU for gods sake."

" there has gotta be a way to find him." Bree said

Ben pulled out a picture and portfolio. It had a description of their target. " gambler. Smoker.."

""didn't live well." Naruto said

" well... We have some likely places to check now." Hinata said

"okay... Ben, look around the military recruitment centres, ask about inito." Naruto said

" Bree, one with me" Ben asked

"okay"bree said

" Hinata, come with me. " Naruto said. "We'll look around gambling areas. "Naruto said

"Wait... I'm getting a message... Yes?... Are you fucking joking?! Then why did you send us?! Ugh... Copy" Ben said angrily

"what?!"

"some AMBU team already got him!"

"she sent another team out before us?! Why?!"

"'a mock exercise ' she said " Ben replied

* * *

a few days after the 'mock excersize' , Ben and Bree had gotten some food and were talking

" well.. I suppose that if we completes the excessive... TheN it's not all bad..." Ben sighed"I guess..."

Bree muttered" why did we do that?..."

"I dunno... Seemed unneccary ..."

"ugh... Enough already..."

"damnit... Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

"Training."

"that's all those two have done. You reckon they're dating?"

"doubt it. Hinata's really shy... And Naruto is dense as fuck..."

"Keh heh..."

"yawn... I'm tired.."

"Cmon, the days stlil young! Let's go join Those two!"

"sure"

"Keh heh"


	25. Chapter 25: After the war

The Warigo war, and the mission to capture inito got to Naruto. He had been aknowleeged, and he couldn't be happier

But the acknowledgement, wasn't exactly friendly.

Rumours were passed like a plague 'he was with sound in the war'

'he let in the sound ninja! He let them in the village'

'He killed our leaf shinobi'

The rumours were based solely on hatred, but many people believed them. Naruto's hatred by the public recompensed .

Somedays, Naruto was happy and jolly, not caring what everyone else thought.

Once or twice, Ben and Hinata had stopped him from killing himself.

Hinatas feeling for Naruto were strained after the first attempted suicide. She couldn't imagine a leaf village without Naruto. She never stopped loving him

Not even a bit.

* * *

One day, Naruto buy Some food... From a shop he had been banned from. He took a deep breath, and walked in. Lots of people stared at him, and whispered amongst themselves. Naruto calmly walked over to the counter, and placed his food on the counter, put his money next to the food, put the food in a bag. Then he tried to walk out.

"what the hell are you doin, demon child?"

A ninja, rank of jonin, stood in frog of Naruto, blocking his way out

" I'm just getting food" Naruto said

"and why should we waste perfectly good food on you when there are plenty of villagers who deserve it?"

"What have I done wrong?"

"you were allowed to live"

"Maybe you didn't hear me. What have I" Naruto jabbed his finger into his chest" done wrong?"

Silence.

"you bring shame to the village demon."

"excuse me?"

The jonin turned around and saw Ben behind him " what do you want, kid?"

"well... I- it's just that I'm... Naruto is my buddy... So therefore I'd like to tell you to.." Ben slammed his fist into the jonins face " PISS OFF!"

"god..."

"yikes..."

"so THIS is how the hidden leaf village treats its heroes?"Ben yelled aloud " this guy, saved all our lives, and you still treat him like garbage?!"

No one spoke.

"Naruto, grab your food. We're leaving."

Naruto grabbed ahold of his things and followed Ben " thanks for the save"

"don't worry about it. You and me, we're safe" Ben said, hitting naruto's arm lightly

"heh heh..."

"c'mon, Bree and Hinata and I are all gunna go grab some food. You wanna come with?"

"sure... I could use some fun times"

"C'mon then buddy."

* * *

Hinata and Bree were waiting for Ben to show up. He had said he was going to get some Things before they went out.

"Where is he?" Bree asked

"is that him?." Hinata said pointing at someone. It was Ben... And Naruto .

" Naruto!" both Bree and Hinata both ran up andchange Naruto a hug. The last time they saw him was when a bunch of thugs tried to kill him

"found the poor bugger in the shop. Some jonin hasseling him. Sometimes, this village makes me sick" Ben said " the bastard saves all of us on Warigo, helps keep the bloody islands, and his is how he gets repaid"

"Still... Better than before" Naruto said

"if this is how bad it is now, I don't wanna know how bad it was before" Bree said

" W-Why does everyone h-hate you?..." Hinata asked

" I'm the holder of the nine tailed fox"

"THAT'S why they hate you?!" Ben asked

"yeah" Naruto said

"if It wasn't for you, the village would be in ruins" Bree said " trust me, we'll show those bastards"

"Y-Yes." Hinata said

"Damn right." Ben agreed "here's what we'll do. We' ll have a brilliant time tonight, and tommorow, we're going to teach each other moves, techniques , and we'll show those idiots in the village!"

Everyone agreed, and went into the village, to party until the morning


	26. Chapter 26: Bandits of Akatsuki tasking

Team 7 was out on the training fields, first thing after they had finished sleeping after partying in the village. They tried different tactics, Taijutsu combos, jutsu reaction. And creation. They were fully training to the best of their ability.

Ben, the jutsu specialist, help Naruto to learn some jutsu, for when he needee them the most

"Okay, so the hand signs are 'Dog, Monkey, Tiger' . Then you channel your chakra into your hands and..."

Ben had created several small fireballs in his hand, and was able to use them how hewished

" Now, your not a fire Nature, so try this, and well... We'll see"

Naruto performed the hand signs, andaim his palms, came little lightning balls.

" I thought you said you were a wind type?" Ben asked

"I thought I was... Holy crap..." Naruto replied in amazement

"Looks like Naruto has two chakra natures " bree said

"so... I'm wind and lightning?.." Naruto asked, curious

" looks like it... Though it won't stop you from learning, say, ground style jutsu"

Hinata watched Naruto's training from afar. She wanted to help... But she only knew jutsu exclusive to her Clan. Naruto could train for decades... And still never learn the jutsu...

"N-Naruto..."

Hinatas feelings for Naruto only grew as she watched him train... She wanted to help... So much...

"Okay, Naruto, now we should work on shurikin jutsu... Your a bit rusty on it." Ben suggested

"shouldn't he learn Chakra control above all?" Bree asked

"yeah, but the shurikin jutsu is useful if you don't have chakra left."

"I like the idea of he Shurikin jutsu, honestly" Naruto said

"okay then buddy." Ben chuckled

" hey... Were's Hinata?" Naruto asked suddenly

"Dunno, why?"

" I want her to see me train"

" okay, Bree, take him through his jutsu,I'll find Hinata." Ben said as he dashed off

Hinata was still watching Naruto train. He had full confidence in himself, training himself into a stronger ninja, one that the leaf village would be proud off-

"Hey"

Hinata jumped and saw Ben standing behind her. She relaxed " h-hi...""

"you gunna come help us train?"

"I-I can't..."

"what do you mean?"

"everyone else can perform such incredible Jutsu.. So much impressive skill... I-I don't have anything like that ..."

"your Taijutsu"

"H-Huh?"

"Naruto isn't a strong Taijutsu user. Your clan specialises in Taijutsu. And Naruto want you down there"

"H-He wants me to help him?..."

"c'mon already. He's a whole new Naruto. "

"o-okay..."

* * *

Training was an incredible experience. Kakashi and jariya both saw team 7's training, and decided to teach them as much as possible.

" Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, summoning a moderately sized toad.

"Nice job, kiddo!" Jariya said cheerily

" Fire style- sun beam jutsu!" Ben cried, expelling a deadly amount of fire and light into a tree, knocking it down

"good job, kid" kakashi smiled

" Gentle step! Twin lion fists!" Hinata shouted, her chakra taking form of two lions, and charge at Bree

"Chakra skill- chakra barrier!" Bree slammed her hands into the ground, manes testing her chakra into a protective wall, deflecting hinata's attack

Jariya looked over The students, as they learnt, laughed, and did their very best work. Jariya felt honoured to teach these students. They had learnt every move and jutsu he had taught them, and learnt jutsu alone. All the time his students surprised him, and learnt more and more every day. They truly were some of the finest genin in all of the leaf village.

"message from lady Tsunade!"

A messenger ninja, one of the villages ' Emergencey Action unit' or 'EAU' was there. He handed a scroll to Jariya. "take your students to the Hokage! They have been assigned a B-Ranked mission!" wih that, the blur dissapeared as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Team 7 had been assigned to kill some bandits. These bandits were supposed to be allied to Akatsuki, and had insiders edging the war between sound and leaf. These bandits had also been killing leaf shinobi. They had to be interrogated , then killed.

" okay, " Bree spoke up " maybe we should split up? There are roughly ten enemy shinobi, so, five per group?"

Ben nodded "you and me." he said " Naruto, Hinata, you guys are a team. We'll take the left, you take the right "

Both teams split away. The first team to find a bandit was Ben and Bree.

"Target. 12o'clock" Ben whispered, pointing at the bandit. He drew his sword "I'll see to this one"

Ben began to sneak up on the bandit, before grabbing him by the neck, and stabbing the bandit in the heart. One down

"Hey! No fair that you got all the fun!" Bree said.

She manipulated her Chakra into her sword chakra skill techunique, slicing an enemy in two.

"Hey. Naruto and Hinata. Over here!" Ben whispered , signalling his teammates that came out from behind a tree

" we took three down" Naruto reported

Hinata nodded in agreement

"looks like all these bandits are cloud ninja..." Bree observed, looking at the surviving bandits, who were unaware of their enemies presence

"Cloud ninja. Their leader usually wears a red headband. Find him." Ben said

"there he is." Naruto said." mid 20's, far right, standing up, scroll in left hand. Missing one finger... Yuck."

"leave him alive. He was intel. The Hokage wants it." Ben said

Bens mind rewound to the Darkflame-Darkness war...

* * *

This was the first day Ben could remember from his life. It was his worst day too

**Bens POV**

"Darkness ninja are moving into the village! " black flame ninja reported. An explosion rattled the house next door, killing everyone inside.

"Where the hell is Lord Razakage?!"

Lord Razakage. The hero of the flame village. He defended us from an assault of Ice ninja three years before (So I heard) and was a legendaraly strong ninia. He rivalled the fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf, and they were very good friends. This is wh our two nations were such great allies.

"Here he is! Lord Razakage!"

I looked up and saw a ball of black burning flames, and I knew who it was- lord Razakage . I cheered. As did everyone.

Our applause was cut short. A enemy ninja had infiltrated our lines. , and sliced our ninja down.

"that's no Darkness ninja! BLURGH!"

"that's a shinobi from Darknesses ally! It's a cloud ninja! PAPER BOMB!"

BOOM!

It was all black for a while, and I woke up, and saw the cloud ninja, glaring into my eyes " you are but a child? Your family? I killed them. They were shinobi from that front line, correct?"

I nodded. It was weird. This was the first day I remembered anything, even my family. I didn't feel a thing

" Darkness wlli win this war. I will not kill you. I will let you live your wretched life, untill the darkness kills you"

* * *

bombs, smoke bomb, some cut necks, and one hostage later, Ben finnaly decided to take revenge.

"Sit him in the chair." he ordered, drawing a kunai

Bree and Naruto threw the bandit into the chair. The bandit spoke a big game " I'll tell you nothing! You scum!"

Ben walked left to right,calmly " good"

Ben turned, and stabbed the kunai into the bandits right hand, twisting and turning it before leaving it in his hand

"ARRRGHHHHH!"

"nothing?" Ben spoke calmly, rooting through his bag

"huff*... *huff* go to hell... *huff* " was the bandits reply

Ben smirked, and pulled out a canister of sea salt. "a kunai through your hand, a canister of sea salt, you know how salt hurts you if it gets in a cut, so unless you want to permanently have your right hand taste of sea salt, speak up!"

The bandit said nothing

Ben poured the sea salt into his cut hand, and began to stab The kunaJi all over the bandits hand. The pain, for the bandit, was beyond death

"ARE YOU ALLIES WITH ATATSUKI?!"

"ok... Ok I'll tell you all there is... We are Akatsuki. The akatsuki had a cadet branch, similar to the Hyuga clans, we call them 'dispensable ' ... We were here to... Start a war..."

"with who?" Bree asked

" leaf... And Rain..." the bandit replied

" why rain?"

"I was following orders... I never get told why"

"With you gone, there's no war now, is there?" Naruto smiled. He had stopped another war. The villagers would have to be kind to him now

"no... Just... prolonged..."

Huh!" Ben asked

"Don't... Underestimate... The Akatsuki... The war will come soon... Don't you worry..." the bandit spat at Ben, and slumped his head back, and died.

"What a nasty way to go." Bree said

"heh heh. He ain't going no where no more." Ben said, sarcastically

"we should get going." Naruto said " we could get home by sundown"

"in a bit." Ben said" I'm gunna wash my uniform in the river- its covered in blood. Make a fire for food or something ." Ben leapt off to wash his uniform

"okay... Bree, go look for firewood, me and Hinata will work on the tents" Naruto instructed

Bree leapt off to find firewood

Bree had found some wood along the path, and began to pick it up ._stop thinking likethat about your teammate, Brianna!_

"I'm lookin forward to burning you, wood" Bree said, fruitlessly

"Someone's violent today"

Bree turned and saw Ben stabding atop A branch

"no, I'm just interested in fire... Yknow. Since I grew up in cold"

"sure" Ben jumped down and it was then that. Red realised he didn't have a shirt on. She looked away and blushed

Ben bit his thumb do it bled a bit, and slammed his hand into the ground" wind prison Jutsu!"

Bens jutsu picked up all of bree wood and carried it to the camp

"I-I didn't need your help..." Bree sulked

"Hey, just tryin to be , my uniform is draining, I need something to do."

* * *

after a quick bite of food (Ramen, for Naruto,what else?) and handed their report in. The possibility ofanother war horrified the village, and Naruto was finnaly accepted as a member of the village

"it's a good start" Naruto said to himself


	27. Chapter 27: Rains criminal act

Team 7 had cleared out the bandits. Everyone assumed that would be the end of the bandit presence, and congratulated team 7 for the first time since the Warigo war.

But they had traded bandits, for something far worse.

Leaf Chunin Yakima and Hayashi were Patroling the villagestates that night.

" damnit, with that team of Chunin taking out the bandits, we don't have much to do" moaned Yakima

"well, we can relax a bit" Hayashi sighed, laying back in his seat

A rustling sound from a bush startled Yakima " what was that?"

"probably a wild dog..." hayashi reassured him

Hayashi stood up and saw a horrific sight. Yakima had a kunai in his stomach, with blood oozin out of his wound, his mouth, and nose" Hayashi... Help...me..."

Yakima fell to the ground, lifeless . Hayashi looked around and around quickly and quickly, until he turned to see someone in a mask, with blood red eyes

Splat.

* * *

Team 7 had been sent out to look for a missing patrol team. They were breifes on the people they were looking for, and went on their way.

" Yakima Taiaahi and Hayashi okakay" Ben reapeted

"okay, we find them, and it's mission accomplished " Bree said

Naruto said nothing. He still remembered what that bandit had said. A war between Rain and leaf. Why? Rain had no chance. Rain is a small nation compared to the land of fire...

What would Rain gain from attacking a nation it KNEW it couldn't win.

Nothing would be gained by Naruto thinking too hard about it, so he focused on the mission at hand

* * *

the team came up with nothing but some blood. Days after, more and more leaf shinobi went missing, not just genin and Chunin, but at least 10 AMBU units had as well.

Tsunade ordered that team 7 look again, and they weren't to return until they found something more than blood.

Ben scratched his head " I don't get it..." he said, as team seven left the village " what would any one gain by kidnapping our shinobi?"

"Maybe they want a Paricular clan" Bree suggested " like hinata's clan"

" maybe..." Hinata said quietly

"okay, if This guy is taking out our shinobi, maybe he's taking the bodies to the forest of death?" Bree aSked

"it would be fitting" Naruto said " we should search there"

* * *

The forest of death had been disturbed by the constant smell of death. Team 7 saw this, but they saw something that was all together more disgusting than the forset

The dead leaf shinobi, disemboweled, hacked and cut, thrown into one big pile , and left to be eaten by flies. The sight was sickining, And the smell was worse. The bodies were badly decomposed. The men looked like they had been dead for weeks.

"oh my god..." Hinata gasped

Naruto approached the pile, and saw a single gleaming object next to the pile, so clean it simply could NOT have been from the pile

It was a hidden rain headband. Military kept

Whoever did this wasn't a route ninja. They were following orders.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, tensions rose between leaf and rain. No-One wanted a war. No- one could stop it either.

Rain, unaware to the leaf, had soliders ready to attack leaf.

War was imminent yet again.

Can it be stopped?


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, a few stories will be coming out in roughly the same time. This is to apologies for lack of stories this last few weeks. sorry about that. hope you all had a great Christmas, and yeah. Lets get this show on the road!**

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Ben, Bree, and Hinata all plugged their ears as much as they humanly could. Ben sighed. He was afraid of this. Naruto clearly hadn't taken the news well

"Im not going voluntarily, Naruto, but its a mission that potentially promote me to Jonin!" Ben said

" BUT WHY YOU?!" Naruto yelled

"Random selection i suppose" Ben Muttered. Then spoke up " Look, I'm here representing my Country, and the leaf village needs to keep relations healthy , so, if the leaf is giving me a chance to become a Jonin, Then the Land of Dark Flames will take that as a sign of good will"

" But...But im way stronger than you!" Naruto shouted

"Your a jinjuriki. You could probably kill me without much trouble" Ben replied " Look, all i want is to become a strong ninja, like the fourth Hokage. Ill do anything to make that happen"

" But..."

" im not gunna steal your precious title of Hokage, Naruto. Im a solider, not a commander. I follow orders. I dont lead an entire army. Or an entire country for that , Its in my home country. I get to go back to the land of Dark Flames! Why would i not want to do that? Now, ill see you guys later. Dont let Naruto kill himself on Ramen. "

With that, Ben turned and dashed into the treeline.

Naruto turned and walked off " Whatever! Im gunna be the Next Hokage!"

" Oh please! With that atttude, im amazed your a Chunin!"

Naruto turned and saw Sakura Haruno, One of his Friends, walking down the path toward him

" Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled

" Your so reckless! Im even more Amazed your not dead!" Sakura replied

" Hey! im not reckless!" Naruto shot back

"Wow, Naruto, you really think so? Your the most reckless Ninja i think ive ever seen!" Bree said

"Hinata, what do you think? Am i really that reckless?" Naruto asked

"U-Um..." Hinata twiddled with her fingers for the first time in a while now

"Oh Please! What about when you took on those ninja on Warigo?" Sakura asked

"Hey, I was the whole reason we didn't get killed back then!" Naruto defended himself

"Well, What about when we took the Town?" Bree said

"We held that place for a week and won the war after that!" Naruto replied.

Hinata said nothing. She just remembered everything she had seen Naruto do. Lots of it was Heroic. Some of it was just Duty. All of it, to Hinata, was the work of a hero of the village.

Naruto smirked " Okay, yeah , I'm reckless, but, be honest, Ive saved us all in the prossess!" Naruto gloated

"Stay Humble" Bree said

"Aren't I always?" Naruto chuckled

"Not really" Sakura sighed.

Naruto sighed "Gimme a Break, Sakura."

* * *

Several days passed. Everyone was trying to prepare The leafs Military power to be the strongest of the five Kages. Not that war was imminent, but that the leaf had begun to look weak after fighting so much, against River and Sound, and Sand. Their military power had been weakened, especially with the loss of Shinobi in the Warigo war. There was to be a military Parade to celebrate the victory on Warigo. It was more a show of force than anything else.

Naruto watched from the rooftops as the ninja of the village hustled with the preparations, hauling basic and state-of-the-art-equipment, Hidden leaf flags, headbands and uniforms.

Naruto frowned slightly. He loved the village, the land of fire, and all the people in it, but he wished that , for once, the Kages weren't constantly in competition with each other.

The entire incident with the dead leaf ninja had thrown the Rain and leaf on hostile terms, but war had, Thankfully, been avoided…For now.

Naruto had spoken to Ben about what he thought. Ben had waved it off_ "_It's_ optimistic, buddy. It's all about politics now. Only way we could have some 'World-peace' Is by taking the whole planet over, and wiping out any opposition, and I doubt that'll work. May as well accept it. We are, after all, tools of War"_

Naruto sighed. He hated to admit it, but, given the situation, with the lands always fighting, and the hatred amongst lands, Ben had a point. If all was taken over, then no-one would have a reason to fight.

But now, the lands were in fighting, and Naruto couldn't change the whole world at this point

Naruto knew , if he planned to stop all the fighting, he would need strength, and power.

Naruto was aware that he had the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, but he didn't know how to activate the power.

* * *

Ben returned from his mission after all the Military preparations had been complete. He had technically succeeded in his mission, he wasn't to be promoted to rank of Jonin, due to his age.

"Then what the hell was the point of all that?" Naruto asked

"I asked myself the same goddamn question." Ben replied " And I have no idea."

Reunions were underway. But what team 7 didn't know, was that their reunion was about to be broken up, very soon


	29. Chapter 29: Naruto's departure

The News came late at night. No one expected it. even the Hokage didnt want to do it, but she saw no other choice

Naruto was to be sent out of the hidden leaf village with Master Jariya.

When Naruto first heard the news, he was didnt last long.

" So, How long are you gunna be gone?" Ben asked, after Narto had revealed the News to hs team.

Naruto sighed " At least a couple of Years."

Hinata looked up, a clearly shocked and hurt girl.

" That was pretty much my expression too" Naruto said

Bree spoke up " Years? What the hell is he teaching you?"

Naruto looked up to the night sky. " Whatever it is, it better be worth it..."

Hinata couldn't believe it. at least 2 years?! Naruto was going away for 2 Years!

Hinata wanted it to be some cruel joke. She wanted Naruto to be back to playing his pranks. not going away for 2 years. Anything but that!

Ben lightly punched Naruto's arm, forcing a smile. " Well, it is about time you got tougher buddy. Hey, We'll spar a bit when yoou get back, yeah? see whose stronger?"

Naruto pulled a little smile " I'd Like that"

Everyone was clearly upset. As the day wet on, They told the news to their other friends, Sakura, Neji, Shikimaru and the rest. All of them were distraught. Naruto had been with them since their school days to the Warigo War. From D-Ranked missions to A-Ranked missions. he was always a funny guy, who brought smiles to his friends faces.

For Hinata, This was a living hell. for most people, a Living hell is being tortured mercilessly and brutally and painfully killed. Hinata's was being away from Naruto for more than a couple of Weeks. Now she was being away from him for a couple of Truly did love Naruto with all her Heart, and this was to much.

Ben Came up to Hinata. " How you holding up?"

Hinata sighed " Not good..."

Hinata didn't want Naruto to go. She didn't know how to cope, or what to do.

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea. She blushed deep red at the thought, but now she had thought bout it, there was no turning back.

"Ben, You've been learning the Teleportation Jutsu, Right?" Hinata asked

Ben shrugged his left shoulder. " i know enough. Why?"

Hinata took a deep breath " I need a favour"

* * *

Naruto stood outside the Gates with Jariya. All his friends were there to see him off. One by one, Naruto said his goodbyes, and began the walk to train. He was upset to leave the village, but he looked forward to training. He sighed, and walked ahead.

"N-Naruto!"

Naruto turned and saw Hinata, looking away from Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata? What're you doin' here?" Naruto asked

Hinata didnt speak. She just walked slowly towards Naruto, Mustering up as much courage as she could.

Naruto looked t the left a little as he raised his eyebrow "Hinata?"

hinata was right next to Naruto. Hinata had no idea what she was thinking when she decided to do this.

Before Naruto could react, Hinata threw her arms aroud his, and kissed him on the Cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened. Was this genuinely happening?

Hinata let go, and Naruto stared at her. A blur appeared behind Hinata. Naruto realized it was Ben. He had a big smirk on his face. He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and -Flash!- they were instantly gone.

Naruto stood dazed for a while.

"thats it." He said quietly

He was i love. he knew it all those times he got that feeling when he saw Hinata- that was love.

Naruto was in love. He smiled to himself. He continued to walk down the path. He was in love. And when he went back to the village, he would show his love .


	30. Chapter 30: Homecoming of Naruto

hello mah fans! Shippuden stage now guys! Oh yes! Now the reason I updated so late is because our Internet providers ( screw you Sky) slammed us, and blamed us, when it was their fault, but enought about that! Let's fanfic!

* * *

Time passed in the hidden leaf village. The village grew, produced new ninja, and the ninja went about their daily routine .

Team 7 had done its duty, served their country, but longed for their friend to come home.

After three years, their wish was granted

Naruto's POV

Three years of training. I had to get through three years of training. It was tough. Pervy-Sage was absolutely brutal. My clothes ended up in shreds, so I had to get new ones. My headband fell off, and I had to get a new frame. But after three years of training , I'm looking forward to going back to the hidden leaf village.

"Pervy-Sage!" I yelled, dashing ahead of my teacher " hurry up! We're nearly back home!"

"Jeesh." he said " the hidden leaf isn't going anywhere! Relax."

"it's been three years! Gimme a break!" I yelled

It took hours longer than I had hoped, but we had reached the village!

Normal POV

Naruto was finally back home. Three years away from the village, he couldn't be happier to be back home. Naruto immediately climbed to the highest point he could find, and examined the village since he had been gone. He noticed the village was a lot bigger than the last time. The village had also put Tsunade's face of the cliff of the Hokage.

"Man this takes me back!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could " look out, everybody! Naruto Uzumaki is home!"

"Naruto?!"

Naruto looked down from his spot, and saw his teammates- Bree, Ben and Hinata!

"hey! When the hell did you get back?!" Ben yelled

"Just got back !" Naruto called. He jumped down, performing a back-flip down on the way

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stuttered. She had been longing for this moment for three years, but now it had come, she didn't know what to do.

"Man you changed!" Bree said

Naruto had changed his appearance since he left the village. He had replaced his old orange jumpsuit and got an orange and black jumpsuit. He had gotten taller, and looked more mature than before.

"Man, you guys have changed too!" Naruto laughed, happy to be reunited with his team.

It was true his teammates had changed, quite radically as well.

The most obvious was Ben. He had grown taller, and was roughly the same size as Naruto. He still wore his hidden dark flame headband on his forehead, but he now had a hidden leaf headband around his neck, in a similar way to Bree and Hinata. He had his usual hidden dark flame combat vest on, and his hidden flame flak jacket. His hair had grown, and had gotten darker, but still had traces of blonde underneath his hair. He seemed to have relaxed a lot more since the old days, his mind not constantly thinking of butchering his enemies. His eyes now looked kind.

Bree had changed as well. She had grown, and she was just a few centimetres shorter than Ben and Naruto. She still wore a hidden star headband around her neck. Unlike Ben, she had

decided to not get a hidden leaf headband. She wore a dark coloured combat vest, but didn't wear a flak jacket like Ben . Her hair had gone darker, and had grown past her shoulders . She seemed as kind as Naruto remembered.

Last was Hinata, the one Naruto had missed the most. She had grown her hair drastically, past her shoulders and halfway down her back. She had gotten loose fitting clothes, traditional of her Clan. She had grown taller, but now was the shortest of the team. She was still shy, and she seemed , right now, as shy as she was when Naruto first learnt they were going to be on the same team. Naruto didn't mind though.

"Man, this takes me back!" Naruto sighed happily

"You mean back when we were team 7?" Ben asked

" Yeah. Man, we did some crazy stuff back then" Bree laughed

"Man, what did I miss?" Naruto asked

"Just missions and a short conflict." Ben explained

" a conflict? With who?" Naruto asked

"us and the Rain village. Only lasted a few weeks. We reached a ceasefire and not many died" Bree explained

"well, thats great! We don't have to fight them anymore!"Naruto said

"yeah, we went there . We did some crazy stuff. Diving off cliffs, using Jutsu to mess around with, basically It was us Messing around " Ben said " we saw some action, but it didn't last ten minutes "

"y-Yeah..." Hinata stuttered. She had no idea what to say.

"well, looks like you already found your friends." Jariya said, walking up Behind them.

"yeah !" Naruto said happily.

"well, this is convenient, because we have to make a report to Tsunade. Your friends may as well come along." Jariya said

"oh yeah! Grandma Taunade!" Naruto said

"Come Along, kids!" Jariya said, jumping into the air, making his way to the Hokages palace, jumping off the rooftops.

"let's go!" Naruto yelled, dashing after Jariya

"heh." chuckled Ben " Same old Naruto" Ben dashed after them, and Bree and Hinata.

Naruto walked , with his friends, Down the Hokage palaces' corridors for the first time in three years. Everywhere Naruto looked, brought back memories for Naruto, good and bad. Even so, Naruto loved This village. He missed it so much, and was so happy to be home . Jariya opened the door to the Hokages room.

"Grandma Tsunade! I'm back From my training!" Naruto yelled, barging through the door

Tsunade looked up from her desk full of papers and pictures to see Naruto, the ninja she had sent to train for three years was back.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto " so your back, are you?"

Jariya spoke " yeah, and you wouldn't believe how much stronger he's gotten."

"Mission accomplished Grandma!" Naruto smiled.

"indeed." Tsunade could see that Naruto was a lot stronger than he was, just by looking at him.

"Well, I have a test, to see if you are as strong as you think you are " Tsunade said "I've kept him off missions for the past few days so he'll be rested."

"Who'm I gunna be fighting?" Naruto Asked

"your opponent will be..." Tsunade was cut off by a loud thud outside the window " Ah, that'll be him now."

Naruto poked his head out of the window. He saw his old teacher - Kakashi sensei!

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto said

"Ah, Naruto. I was hearing you returned" Kakashi sensei

"Yes, your opponent will be Kakashi sensei. Ben, Bree, and Hinata will also be fighting with you." Tsunade said

"hell yeah! " Ben exclaimed.

"Meet me at the training field when your ready." Kakashi said, before disappearing In a cloud of smoke.

" alright you guys!" Naruto said " let's get this done!"

Before long, team 7 had reached the training field. Naruto was looking forward to his first proper fight with his team in three years.

" Ah, so your here" Kakashi greeted them. He held up four bells, then attached them to his waist.

"you have until sunrise to get these bells from me. "

Naruto, Ben , Bree and Hinata nodded. It seemed simple enough.

"what happens of one of use doesn't get a bell?" Ben asked

"You will ALL fail." Kakashi said simply.

Everyone gulped. That meant that even if they got a bell, they Weren't safe. And during that interval, Kakashi could steal a bell back from them.

"Shurikin, Kekei Genkei , and Lethal Jutsu are permitted. Strike as you intend to kill or you won't get the bells.

Everyone nodded.

Naruto got ready to perform his shadow clone Jutsu.

Ben drew his sword.

Bree channeled her chakra into spear like weapons.

Hinata got ready to use her gentle fist.

Kakashi counted down " 3...2...1... Go."


	31. Chapter 31: a really really lazy chapter

Ok guys, im tired, and i wrote this out once already, so im not putting in a ron of effort. This is a one off. I need this out, so yeah, sorry is not detailed. Use Your , but here we go.

* * *

Naruto charged at kakashi . Naruto swung his fists left right, up and down. Kakashi blocked them all. Naruto threw a kunia to kakashis missed by miles. Kakashi came in for a second strike, but what he hadn't seen were the strings Naruto had attached, the sting wrapped kakashi up. Naruto jumped to the bells, and managed to grab one.

" got one!" Naruto yelled

Ben charged next. Kakashi was impressed with Naruto. Ben was next. Kakashi threw explosive tags at Ben, but Ben slid and dodged them. He kicked kakashi in the ribs, but kakashi dissapeared. It had been a clone! Ben drew his sword.

"fire style! Crescent moon dance of fire!"

Ben swung his sword behind him, and hit kakashis kunia, which melted with the heat. Snag! Ben stole his bell.

Hinata next. She dashed at kakashi, targeting his chakra tunnels. She used a strike as a distraction to steal her bell.

Bree used a Genjutsu to trick kakashi, but kakashi used Kai release. But Bree wasn't t there. Or anywhere. Ring ding.

Kakashi knew what happened. She had used a Genjutsu on a Genjutsu. That's why he hadn't seen it. He had lost

Now I'm lazy, I know, but I wrote this out before, and I can't be bothered writing this out twice. Sorry guys. Next chap is better, I promise!


	32. Chapter 32: Frost ninja forbidden Jutsu

Naruto had passed his test with flying colours. As he had only just gotten back to the hidden leaf village, he was given a few days to rest. Each day he met up with Ben , Bree and Hinata.

"Ah, it's great to be back home" Naruto said with a smile

" three years Naruto." Ben said " three years of training. Let's hope it was worth it"

"you aren't the only one whose being getting stronger" Bree smiled

"Ha-Ha! No doubt. I saw you guys' techniques when we fought against Kakashi." Naruto laughed

"Trust me. That was nothing. We have Tons of abilities and techniques we didn't use." Ben said " Especially Hinata. "

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the lavender eyed girl blush. Naruto smiled.

"you've been training then, Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said softly

"Honestly Naruto, it's like she turned into you when you left" Bree said

"Yeah, Training every minute she could spare. You wouldn't believe the skills she achieved !" Ben said

Naruto looked impressed. " Nice job, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed "T-Thank you... N-Naruto..."

Naruto thought about it, for the first time in three years, He thought about the kiss Hinata had given him. Just a quick peck on the cheek. Naruto went lightly pink.

"You okay buddy?" Ben asked

"yeah. Yeah I'm okay." Naruto said.

They walked along the streets, just talking and laughing , telling tales and stories.

"So, how is everyone? " Naruto asked " Neji, Shikimaru, Sakura. How are they?"

"Funny you mention." Bree said " Neji and Shikimaru made Jonin"

"no way!" Naruto yelled. He wasn't so surprised about Shikimaru, the guy was a freakin genius! Neji on the other hand…

" Mate, you haven't heard the half of it" Ben said " everyone Made Chunin, and Me, Hinata and Bree are being recommended for Jonin."

Naruto got over his initial shock, and pulled a smile on his face. While he was disappointed he may become a jonin later then his friends, he was happy for them " Nice one , guys!"

Hinata noticed a twing of disappointment in Naruto's eye

"U-Um... D-Don't worry... N-Naruto... I-I'm sure that some on as strong as you…w-will be able to become a jonin s-Soon..."

Naruto's spirt picked up. He smiled and said " Hey, thanks Hinata!"

Hinata blushed lightly.

After three days of everyone getting to know each other again, Team 7 was called up to perform a mission for the first time in three years. Kakashi ( for once) was there.

Tsunade addressed Naruto first " hello Naruto. Settling back into the village well I see"

Naruto grinned " well yeah!"

Tsunade chuckled lightly " well, it's time for team 7's first mission in three years"

Everyone smiled. Hinata , who usually was happy with picking up D-Ranked missions was looking forward to a proper mission. Especially with Naruto.

Tsunade put a map on the table, and a picture of a scroll.

"this scroll belongs to the hidden Frost Village, but Ninja from the hidden Cedar village stole it from them. The scroll contains a hidden Jutsu, special for the Land of Frost. The frost ninja have asked for our help. Considering that team 7 are well respected War veterans from the Warigo war, I have decided to have you take this mission"

"And what is the mission?" Ben asked

" steal back the scroll. If it looks like you will not be able to protect it, destroy it. The hidden frost village, however, is saying if you do bring it to them, they will allow you the honour of learning the Jutsu. That is the reward for completing the mission." Tsunade said

Naruto's ears picked up. A new jutsu! Granted, he had spent three years learning Jutsu, but he was always looking forward to learning new jutsu.

"the forbidden jutsu is an AMBU level jutsu. Remember that." Tsunade then turned to Naruto " Naruto, if you learn this jutsu, I will have permission to recommend you for Jonin. I just thought you may like to know that."

Naruto's heart missed a beat. All he had to do was learn this Jutsu, and he could become a Jonin along with his friends!

"All RIGHT!" Naruto cheered

" I recommend you leave in an hour" Tsunade said " you will be traveling south east, and as you know, the sun sets in the west. The sun should remain with you all the way to the hidden Frost"

"Got it" Bree said

Naruto and Ben were waiting at the gate. The girls had gone to the food storage to pick up some food, so Naruto and Ben were helping pack their gear up. They had finished the girls , so now they were moving onto their own equipment.

" Man, it feels GREAT to be on a mission again!" Naruto said

"I hear ya." Ben said, packing his ' specialist equipment' away. This gear included Grenades, smoke bombs,special scrolls, and demon shurikin.

"Man... I can't stop thinking about that Scroll!" Naruto said " I wonder what kind of Jutsu is in it."

" I'm looking forward to learning it too." Ben sighed "I love this job!"

"me too! " Naruto laughed " I tell ya, becoming a ninja was the best thing I ever did."

"Me too." Ben said " I think I love this work too much!"

" Ha-Ha!" Naruto laughed

Bree and Hinata had collected their food, and we're headed to the gate.

" Hey, Hinata." Bree said " Looks like nows your chance to get Naruto to love you through his love of Ninjutsu"

Hinata blushed " I-I guess"

Bree chuckled " and if that doesn't work, you can always get to him through his stomach. You know what he's like"

Hinata managed to giggle slightly at that.

She had Trained with Neji for the three years of Naruto's absence. They had trained, fought, sparred, and pushed each other to the limit, no because of the hate between the main and Cadet branch, but because they wanted to help one another. Their work had changed the Hyuga clan, Making it so the Main and cadet branches didn't use one another mercilessly, but that the fought one another, not out of hate, but out of wanting to help one another become strong, and they Hyuga clans Main and Cadet branches, were finally at Peace.

She was determined to impress everyone with what she had learnt. Especially Naruto.

"Hinata, have you spoken to Naruto about the kiss you gave him before he left?" Bree asked

Hinata went bright red. She remembered, she knew Naruto remembered.

"N-No..." she admitted

" Ah well." Bree said . " Suppose you'll have to impress him "

"what do you mean? Why bring it up?" Hinata asked

Bree laughed softly to herself " just to embarrass you"

"H-Hey!"

The girls finally got to the gate, where Naruto and Ben were waiting. Ben threw on his combat Jacket, and they were all ready to go.

"okay, let's get going . If we get moving now, we should get there by light." Bree said

The four ninja dashed into the forest, jumping from tree to tree, picking up speed all the time .

Naruto loved the thrill of being back on mission, the thing he loved, he was back

on mission! He couldn't be happier.

the four of them traveled for hours, but they weren't fast enough to keep up with the sunlight. They decided to set up a camp.

"Okay, Naruto, if you wouldn't mind looking for some wood to make a fire, Me and Bree will set up the tents." Ben said

"okay. " Naruto agreed " hey..." he looked around " where's Hinata?"

"oh she went into the woods a while ago." Bree said

"ah, okay." Naruto said

Naruto then went to find some wood for the fire. He picked up several large branches, twigs, and tree trunks. He decided to look for Hinata. He searched the area around the camp until he found a waterfall. He looked around the waterfall until he found Hinata. She was training. Naruto decided to watch for a little bit.

Hinata closed her eyes and put her fingers into the 'Rat' sign. She opened her eyes and instantly dashed towards the dummy targets she had prepared. With one hand, full of Chakra, she smashed one target in half, and instantly jumped back.

Naruto watched in amazement. The Hinata he was used to was always calm and collected, and often didn't train. But the Hinata he was watching now was... Incredible.

Hinata then dashed at the next few dummy targets and performed her gentle fist techniques on them, breaking them into small fragments. Her next target was atop the waterfall. Using her chakra, she climbed the waterfall with no difficulty whatsoever, and immediately performed her clans' eight trigrams air palm' shattering the target unroll there was nothing left. When the technique was done, Hinata back flipped to the surface of the waterfall and landed perfectly. Hinata took a deep breath, then sighed.

"That was…amazing."

Hinata turned and saw Naruto , with a look of amazement on his face.

"N-Naruto!"Hinata blushed

"I had no idea you were that good... Wow..." Naruto said

"T-Thank Y-You... N-Naruto..." Hinata managed to say

"You really have been training, huh?..." Naruto said... He was genuinely impressed. He had never seen Hinata like that.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata blushed , looking away slightly.

"Hinata... That was incredible!" Naruto said with a grin on his face " Has anyone else seen you do that?"

"J-Just you... " Hinata said, embarrassed that Naruto had seen her training.

"uh... We should get back to camp... They need this firewood for the fire." Naruto said

"o-Ok" Hinata said

The two of them walked along the path, until they found the camp.

"there you guys are. We need that firewood. Get it down." Ben said

Naruto dumped the wood on the prepared ground, and Ben performed his handsigns " Fire style- fireball Jutsu."

A small flame spat out of Bens mouth, and set alight to the wood pile.

"there we are. Now lets get some food." Bree said.

They heated the food until it was ready, then passed it out.

"first ramen in three years, eh Naruto?" Ben asked

Naruto was stuffing his face with food, so he just nodded his head.

"Okay." Ben said "this scroll, it's one of the ' 5 Frozen Scrolls' of the hidden frost village."

"'5 Frozen Scrolls?'" Bree asked

"yeah. Apparently, only one person has ever mastered all five, and that's the frost villages leader, the FrostKai, they call him apparently." Ben said " apparently the Frost country was going to become a Kage, but their military strength isn't strong enough to be considered a Kage."

"so, this FrostKai isn't someone we should annoy." Bree said

"put simply, yes" Ben said

Naruto had finished his food , so he spoke " which scroll has been stolen?"

" uh.… the first one: the scroll of Ice." Ben said " apparently, as well as a forbidden jutsu, it teaches a user to use the Ice style"

"ice style?" Hinata asked

"I think you'll be the best at it Hinata." Naruto said. " you are a Water Nature after all."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said

" so what does the hidden Cedar village want with the scrolls?" Bree asked

"Probably a stand-of." Ben suggested " Maybe they'll return it if the hidden frost agrees to pay them for it. The hidden cedar is Bankrupt after all."

"Huh...Well, our mission is to get the scroll back. We do that, and we'll get to learn a forbidden Jutsu." Naruto said

Team 7 went to sleep not long after. The land of Frot was only a few hours away.

And so was the Cedar ninja, he'll bent on killing them.


	33. Chapter 33: The Truth of war

The team had arrived at the hidden frost village. The FrostKai was supposed to rendezvous with them at the gate, but instead, a frost Genin stood there " Halt! Name your business!"

The four Chunin looked at the genin. He looked about twelve years old. One thing was for sure, he had corurage to stand up to Chunin.

Naruto found himself thinking that this kid was like he was, a few years ago.

"we're the Leaf ninja the FrostKai has been expecting." Naruto said

" Leaf ninja?" the kid stood back " sorry. Everyone has been on edge since the scroll was taken."

"Don't worry bout it kiddo" Ben chuckled

"Largest building in the village. That's the FrostKai's Palace. " the genin said, pointing over to a building built partially into a cliff

" thanks." Naruto said, smiling at the kid . The kid had a cheesy grin in his face. Ben punched Naruto lightly " remind you of anyone?"

"yeah. Me." Naruto said

"That's the one." Ben chuckled

The FrostKai paced in his office. He had his FNSF- Frost Ninja Special Forces- ready to attack. They had located the Cedar ninja thieves. It turned out they were a recon force. There were 30 more ninja- at least- at a base camp just outside the village. He had 50 FNSF soldiers ready to attack. He had jut one problem

Where the hell were the leaf ninja he has been promised?

He had asked for help from the hidden Leaf , and they were sending one of their most successful ninja teams. Respected veterans from the Warigo war, and 3 of hem from the Leaf and the rains conflict.

A frost ninja burst into the FrostKai's office " Sir! The Leaf ninja are here!"

The FrostKai sat down " send them in."

" Yes sir!"

Team 7 walked into the FrostKai's room and stood to attention.

" my name is Ben sanderson. Shinobi ambassador to the land of dark flames"

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuga, of the Hyuga clan." Hinata said

"I'm Bree Caben. Shinobi ambassador of the land of Stars." Bree said

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said " Chunin solider."

The FrostKai stared at the ninja. " Is this a joke?... I am promised warriors... And instead..." the FrostKai slammed into his desk Snapping it in half. Everyone jumped back " And instead I am given CHILDREN!"

"HEY!" Naruto yelled " just cause we're kids doesn't mean we aren't good shinobi!"

"you want OUR help or no help?" Ben said

The FrostKai considered for a moment. If the kids died, he would loose nothing, and the FNSF would retrieve the scroll either way.

"Myaki! Take these ninja to Captain Kaunso. Do NOT get involved in the fighting "

The ninja who had shown the ninja into the FrostKai's room bowed " As You wish"

Myaki followed his orders and took the ninja to Captain Kunuso. He was a jonin FNSF captain who took his job VERY seriously.

Captain Kunuso told Naruto and his team what was about to happen.

" while our forces attack from the North, you stay here at the south. The signal is a loud explosion. Sneak into the building - do not attract attention - and find the scroll. When you do have it run back to the village. We can handle the Cedar ninja. The priority is getting the scroll back"

BOOM!

Naruto immediately leapt to the roof of the building. Ben followed, then Hinata, then Bree. Naruto got a grenade ready to throw through the window, but Ben grabbed his wrist." wait. We need to keep this quiet, and the grenade may knock the floor down, and potentially destroy the scroll"

Naruto put his grenade back " I guess your right"

"gotta think carefully buddy. Here." Ben have Naruto a grenade that looked like a stick " shake it once, and throw it in. Cover our eyes. It's a Flash Grenade."

Naruto followed the instructions and threw the flash grenade in. They heard a quiet bang, and Ben leapt through the window." we're good guys."

The team came in. The room was full of boxes " looks like these Cedar ninja were ready to go" Bree said

" okay, look anywhere the scroll may be. An enemy may have it on their person, so look out for that " Naruto said

" Smart thinking" Ben said

They looked through boxes, cupboards , under carpets tables, draws- everywhere a scroll may be

"Hya!"

Naruto turned to see a Cedar ninja running at him, with a kunia in hand.

The cedar ninja swung at Naruto's head. Naruto blocked, and put his hand on the Cedar ninjas shoulder. He then drew his own kunia, and thrust it straight into the cedar ninjas elbow

Snap!

Naruto looked at the cedar ninjas broken arm. Naruto didn't even mean to do it, he had just acted on instinct. But his enemy wasnt done yet. He drew another kunia with his other arm. Naruto knew if he did nothing he would die.

So he did something.

He ripped his kunia out of the Cedar ninjas arm, and thrust it into the enemies neck. Blood poured out the wound. Blood slipped out the Cedar ninjas mouth. He fell to his knees muttering to himself ' I'm gunna be okay, I'll be home with you... I'll get through this, I'll get through this..." he then fell back, choking on his blood . He raised one arm and maneged to say ' please... Help me...' he slumped his head back, and died.

Naruto looked in horror at what he had had killed before, but he hadn't seen what he had done before.

Ben seemed unaffected " nice one Naruto. Search him. He might have the scroll."

Naruto fell on his knees. He rummaged through his victims possessions . He DID have the scroll... But Naruto had found a book, and a wallet. For reasons unknown, Naruto took them too

"I got em! He had the scroll!" Naruto said

"great, let's go!" Bree said, already halfway out the window

They managed to get halfway through the forest before they rested.

Naruto looked haunted, Hinata noticed.

Naruto looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. Not Naruto's blood. His victims blood. He began to shake uncontrollably, before forcing himself to calm down. He picked up the book and wallet he had picked up. He opened the book. It was a journal.

' day 9.

Jonin captain lires sent five of our ninja to steal the scroll. I don't agree with it. All I know is I miss Yumi, and our child, ichijo. If this gets us home quicker , then god speed'

Naruto stared at the entry ' I miss Yumi, and our child, Ichijo'

Naruto opened the wallet. A couple of ryu, and a picture. He recognised the face on the left. He was laying dead in that room. At the right there was a beautiful woman. Yumi. And in the middle was an infant. Ichijo. They smiled, laughed, and looked like the perfect family Naruto never had. Now the news would soon reach them, their loved one wasn't coming home. Ever.

The woman had lost her lover, who she had devoted her life to this man. The child had lost his father.

Suddenly, Naruto remembered everyone he had killed. All the horrific images flooded Naruto's mind. He knew this was the way of a shinobi, but this was too much.

Naruto broke down, and started to cry.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto dried his eyes, and looked up and saw Hinata, kneeling down " w-What wrong N-Naruto?"

"look at what I did today. I killed a man" Naruto said

"Y-You've killed before though. Even I have." Hinata said

Naruto handed over the book and wallet he took. Hinata looked through them, and knew what was wrong. Naruto felt guilty.

"N-Naruto..."

Ben jumped down from the treetops " Naruto? What's wrong with him?"

Hinata passed the book and wallet. Ben knew what was wrong. He snapped his fingers twice in front of Naruto. "Naruto "

Naruto looked up. Ben used his chakra and - Fwoosh- the book and wallet went up in flames.

"Hey!" Naruto was about to protest, but Ben spoke first.

"look Naruto. The first time you realise your enemy had his own life, you feel guilty. That's what changed me. But look, he attacked you , and he was gunna kill you. You had no your enemies death won't bring him back. It won't help his family. He knew the risk of being a shinobi. It's what we do. We are tools for war. Stay strong buddy." Ben turned away " that's why I want to become strong. To show everyone shinobi are more than just tools. That we are people. That why, Naruto, like you, I'm aiming for the title of Razakage, the Hokage of the land of Dark Flames. We can change the world. " Ben then Left

Naruto stared at the floor. Hinata hugged Naruto without thinking, and Naruto came crashing back to earth. Hkinata had her arms around Naruto's neck, her face was next to Naruto, she was hugging Naruto. Naruto blushed, but Hinata never noticed.

Ben walked down the path back to camp . Bree was waiting for him." how Naruto?"

"poor bastards felling guilty about killing that bloke. He took his. Journal and wallet, and saw the guys family. I burnt it. He was torturing himself over it "

Bree kissed him lightly on the cheek " you did the right thing"

" I try my hardest, sweetheart. He wants to show people that ninja aren't tools, like me. I really think he can become Hokage." Ben said

"You know your the RazaKages son. You want to take the title of Razakage, right?" Bree asked

" sharp as ever, love" Ben said " yeah. Me and Naruto, we could change the world. I know we can. "

" Well I believe in ya." Bree smiled

Ben leaned over and kissed bree's lips softly " that's all I need then."

XXXXXDXX

A:U : Teehee. Hi Bree, sweetheart! XD well yeas, that's happening guys, I like these ideas I've come up with, otherwise I wouldn't have updated them to this, would I? Hope you like, review and let me know. Bye guys!


	34. Chapter 34: the Ice Style

Naruto had forced himself to get a grip. He knew that this was what a shinobi was supposed to do, but seeing that Cedar ninja die like that was hell. Naruto forced the images of his victims family out of his head, and promised himself he wouldn't break-down like that again.

The team had rested, now they were ready to move.

"you alright now, Naruto?" Ben asked

"yeah. Yeah I'm ok. God... First time I cried in 7years." Naruto said

"better to let it out." Bree said

"suppose. I feel better. Like a ton of stress just... Left" Naruto said

"Good. cause we need to get this scroll to the Frost Village" Ben said

"R-Right." Hinata said

Naruto smiled at Hinata " Thanks."

The FrostKai had used his chakra ability to see the battle from Captain Kunuso's eyes. The Cedar ninja had been eliminated, with 23 FNSF casualties, 20 wounded . All in all the operation had been successful. Except the Ice scroll had not been found. The FrostKai had memorised it, so he could write it out again, but...

Myaki walked into the FrostKai's room " Sir! The leaf ninja have returned, with the Ice Scroll"

The FrostKai looked up when he heard the ice scroll had been received.

Team 7 walked in, and Naruto held the scroll." We got your scroll."

The FrostKai was genuinely amazed. He had honestly expected these kids to die. Instead they were alive and well. And One of them had blood on his hands.

"I'm impressed." the FrostKai said

"now for your end of the deal." Ben said " you teach us this scroll"

The FrostKai stood up . " Very well." he took the scroll out of Naruto's hand and unraveled it.

There were characters for " Water-Speed-Ice"

Naruto and Ben looked at the scroll, almost with disgust.

"THIS is what I killed for?!" Naruto yelled

Ben was seriously trying hard not to throw himself at the FrostKai " how will THIS help?!"

The FrostKai held his hand out, and ice surrounded it

"Ice is water when frozen. That is the Water character. When you run and pick up speed, you feel Cold wind. That's the speed character. Finally, water turned to ice at 0degrees centigrade. You can use your Chakra to turn water to ice . That's the Ice Character . Few people actually are aware of the true power of Chakra. Chakra can be used for so much more than walking on tree's and water and Jutsu's there is so much more you can use Chakra for."

Naruto had managed to understand the gist of what FrostKai was saying " so you Basicaly use chakra to create water, and turn it to ice."

The FrostKai nodded " Our bodies are 70% water. This water is sacrificed and expanded, or alternatively, accessing nearby water from lakes or rivers. Once this is frozen you have the ice style."

"Bree pointed at the speed character "so what does speed have to do with it?"

"your chakra is a bit like you." The FrostKai said " when you run, you feel cold air. It's the same with your chakra. Only you must be much quicker with chakra, because not only will your ice style not work, your water style won't work either."

Ben put his fingers to the rat sign " ill try first." Ben focused... And immediately achieved it. " whoa..."

Naruto tried next... He achieved it immediately as well.

So did Bree. And Hinata. The FrostKai chuckled " once you understand it all, it's really not hard to grasp. It's a very simple style. I promise you, you will master the style eventually."

"What about the forbidden Jutsu?" Naruto asked

"That is the forbidden Jutsu" the FrostKai said " the Ice style is so rare, learning how to use it in battle is considered a forbidden Jutsu. You can make ice water dragons, all sorts. Althought, to make something of that level, you need an Ocean to have enough space."

Naruto looked at the ice he was holding . If he could master this, he would become even more powerful.

"I am very impressed with you." the FrostKai said " I will keep relations with the hidden Leaf friendly because of this. Well done."

The two day trip back the the hidden leaf was one that wasn't interrupted. They managed to get home by midday on there second day.

"oh my god, it actually warm!" Naruto yelled

"thank god" Ben said

Ben and Bree decided to go 'train' and left Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said

"Y-Yes Naruto?" Hinata said

"uh listen... I asked you on a date about 3 years ago... But it never happened..." Naruto started

"Y-Yes..." Hinata said, turning redder by the second

" uh... Listen... You wanna grab some Ramen or something with me?" Naruto asked, going red himself

Hinata almost had a heart attack. If was surprising enough that Naruto remembered 3 years ago, when he asked her the first time, but he just asked her again, and this time, there was nothing stopping them from dating.

"Y-Yes!" Hinata said, almost shouting, red as a tomato.

"Mine was closer. Pay up, sweetheart" Ben smirked

"Fine." Bree said, handing over a 50Ryu note

The two were on the top of the gate to the leaf village, watching Naruto and Hinata.

" how did you know?" Bree said begrudgingly

"I know Naruto. He might be a dope, but he isn't stupid. He has a good memory, and he knows love.I knew it wouldn't take long for him to ask Hinata out" Ben said

"really? I had you down as a dope at first" Bree said

"oh, real nice" Ben said with a smile. He knew she was just joking.

Bree had a smile on her face . Ben instantly knew what she was thinking " Surely you aren't that cruel."

Bree looked at Ben with a smirk

"Ok, point taken" Ben said " But c'mon, Naruto isn't that type of guy. He isnt gunna try anything like that on his first date... EVER now that I think about it."

"Better safe than sorry" Bree smiled

"why do I love you?" Ben sighed . If Naruto found out about this he was gettin' rasenganed from here to Narnia.

"because I'm me" Bree said

"God damnit"

"Heehee"


	35. Chapter 35

After Naruto had asked out Hinata , Hinata had immediately Dashed home to get ready to go on her date with Naruto. She was unusually in a rush, so of corse her family noticed.

"Lady Hinata, what's the rush?" Neji asked

"Neji, I told you, you don't have to call me Lady Hinata." Hinata said" just Hinata is fine"

"okay then" Neji said " what's the rush?"

"I'm going out" Hinata said

"with who?" Neji asked.

"A friend" Hinata replied. By this point she was going through her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

"Can you be more specific then that?" Neji asked. He shut the door. He had a feeling he knew who, and if Hiashi heard , he would go ballistic . He knew Hinata had only just been re-recognised by her father since she became Chunin, and if he heard, that would all disappear.

Hinata sighed " it's Naruto okay?"

Neji sighed too " I thought so. Look, if your father finds out, your done for, Hinata"

"Then so be it" Hinata said

"I thought you cared about what your father thought " Neji asked

"If my happiness means so little to him as to stop me from meeting the one I love then in all honesty, I could care less." Hinata replied, quite aggressively.

"you really love Naruto then ?" Neji asked

"more than you would believe" Hinata said

Neji considered for a moment. He was in the cadet branch, and I'd he his this from Haiashi, he would be horrifically punished, and the main and cadets branches may fight again. On the other hand, if he did, he would be betraying his friends. Neji sighed.

"okay, listen, I'll keep quiet, I'll make some excuses for you, just for the love of god, make sure you tell him before he find out from anyone else. He finds out it was me, the main and cadet branches could start fighting again." Neji said . He knew he would regret this later.

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said

Neji left the room...and immediately ran into Haiashi.

"what was you doing in Hinata's room, Neji?" he asked

Neji thought quickly " she uh, need to talk about a uh, training schedule when she has some free time."

Haiashi seemed pleased with that response " I see." he continued to walk down the hall. As soon as he was gone , Neji let out a sigh of relief." Why did I agree to this?"

Naruto had met up with Ben and Sakura. He had told them he had a date with Hinata. Ben already knew, so he decided to play dumb for now

"So you finnaly asked her, eh?" Ben asked

"I asked her three years ago, but the Warigo war got in the way" Naruto said

Sakura stood up " Alright, let's go."

Naruto looked puzzled " go? Go where?"

"Hinata had been waiting for this since the academy, plus your three year absence, that's 7years! 7 years! I'm making sure you look presentable at the least." Sakura said

Ben stood up along with Sakura " come on buddy. " Ben looked at Sakura. "Of all the people we have to help look presentable..."

Sakura nodded

Naruto just sweatdropped. " you DO realise I hear you, right?"

Sakura looked at Naruto " oh , we know."

Naruto was literally dragged to his house by Ben and Sakura .

"okay, for starters, take that headband off!" Sakura yanked it off

Ben looked through Naruto's wardrobe, and was more stunned than anything " what the..."

All what was in there were copies of the SAME outfit.

"is this ALL you own?"

"hey, they come cheap!" Naruto said

Ben slapped his forehead. "okay, I'll go get you some decent clothes. Sakura, work with what you can. You have your work cut out for you" Ben left the house

"I can see that " Sakura said

"gimme a break , already!" Naruto snapped

"ok, go, uh...' freshen up' and I'll look around this place. See what I can find" Sakura said , pushing Naruto into the bathroom

Sakura looked around the house.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, and for a change... Beef ramen... How is he alive?" sakura said aloud

Ben walked in with some clothes. Nothing too fancy. He knew. Naruto, so he had a good guess where he was taking Hinata

"ok, where is he?"

Sakura looked at the clothes " he's taking her to Ichiraku's isn't he?"

"yep"

" we should just poison him and speed up the process"

"I just hope he dosent screw up." Ben knocked on the bathroom door " Naruto, there's some clothes on your bed. Enjoy Ichiraku's."

Naruto stopped what he was doing " how did you know?"


End file.
